Ein Opfer zuviel
by patty2
Summary: Ein tragisches Ereignis wirft Hogan aus der Bahn und gefährdet die ganze Operation...


**Hogans Heroes**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Disclaimer**: Hogan's Heroes is owned by Paramount, Viacom and others; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright. This story is written without the aim to make profit, it is written in recognition to the show and the idea behind.

**Ein Opfer zuviel**

I 

Der Winter war unerwartet über Nacht hereingebrochen. Niemand hatte es bemerkt, wie es langsam zu schneien begonnen hatte und eine Schneedecke alles einhüllte. Die Welt lag an diesem Morgen unschuldig da und der weiße Schnee überdeckte für einen kurzen Augenblick die kalte und grausame Realität.

Oberst Wilhelm Klink stand am offenen Fenster seines Quartiers und atmete die kühle Luft des Morgens ein. Er blickte zum Wald hinüber, der ebenso friedlich dalag, wie der Rest der Welt. „Wenn es doch nur so bliebe." murmelte er schwermütig vor sich hin. Er blickte noch einen Augenblick in die Landschaft und ließ dann seinen Blick zu den Baracken wandern. Er seufzte; es wurde Zeit für einen neuen Arbeitstag. Der Oberst schloss das Fenster, zog seine Uniform glatt und ging in Richtung Büro.

Einige Meter weiter machten sich die Gefangenen des Stalag 13 für den Morgenappell fertig. Am liebsten wären sie alle in ihren Betten geblieben, um wenigstens noch etwas Schlaf nach so einer Nacht zu kriegen. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht gebraucht, um die Mannschaft eines abgeschossenen Bombers der RAF für die Flucht mit allen nötigen Papieren auszustatten und sie auch noch rechtzeitig zum Treffpunkt zu bringen. Normalerweise waren dafür mehrere Tage eingeplant, aber die Deutschen suchten verbissen nach diesen Männern; sie noch lange zu verstecken, brachte unnötige Gefahren mit sich.

Col. Robert Hogan lag auf seinem Bett und dachte über die letzte Nacht nach. Er war mächtig stolz auf seine Jungs, sie hatten wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet und selbst Carter war kein Fehler passiert. Bei dem Gedanken an Carter huschte ein Grinsen über Hogans Gesicht. Er mochte den Jungen, auch, wenn er sich manchmal etwas naiv anstellte. Er war noch jung und eigentlich viel zu unschuldig für diesen Krieg. „Es ist ein Fehler, das Carter hier ist. Es ist ein Fehler, das wir alle hier sind." Dachte Hogan verbittert. Wie sehr er im Grunde diesen Krieg hasste, gestand er sich nur selten ein. Er dachte an seine Familie, und seine Stimmung verdüsterte sich noch mehr. Erst vor kurzem war sein kleinster Bruder eingezogen worden, Carter hatte sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihm. Wo Jimmy jetzt wohl war, fragte sich Hogan.

Als er den Brief von seiner Mutter mit dieser Nachricht bekommen hatte, waren schon Monate vergangen, seit sie in abgeschickt hatte. Plötzlich wurde Hogan aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als seine Tür aufflog und Feldwebel Schultz laut zum Appell schrie. „Aufi, geh´mer´s... Das gilt auch für sie, Col Hogan. Bitte schön..." „Ist ja schon gut, Schultz. Ist das eine Art seine Gäste zu wecken?" Meckerte Hogan und stand auf. Im Grunde war er froh, von seinen düsteren Gedanken abgelenkt zu werden. „Also, Col Hogan, der Kommandant will einen pünktlichen Appell..." „Ja ja, schon gut, Schultz." Schnitt Col. Hogan dem Feldwebel das Wort ab, griff seine Jacke und seine Mütze und ging nach draußen.

Seine Leute standen schon mehr oder weniger wach in der Reihe. Es war heute ungewöhnlich ruhig, Hogan hoffte, dass es dem Kommandanten nicht auffallen würde.

Klink kam aus seinem Büro geschossen. „Meeeldung!!" Schrie er wie gewohnt.

Schultz nahm Haltung an „Alle Gefangenen anwesend, Herr Kommandant." „Na, so woll´n wir´s ja auch haben." Klink musterte die Leute, irgendwie war etwas anders als sonst, aber er konnte es nicht auf den Punkt bringen. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass der allmorgendliche Protest über den frühen Appell nicht zu hören war. Der Oberst blickte die Leute noch ein Mal genauer an, als sein Blick auf Col. Hogan hängen blieb.

„Col. Hogan, erklären sie mir doch mal bitte, was hier los ist?" Hogan seufzte innerlich, manchmal war Klink doch ein scharfer Beobachter. „Herr Oberst, wir waren die ganze Nacht wach, weil das Fluchtkomitee getagt hat. Wir konnten uns nicht zwischen einem Tunnel oder Stabhochsprung über den Zaun entscheiden. Was ist denn ihre Meinung?"

Newkirk grinste, als er den Kommentar von Hogan hörte und fragte sich, wie Hogan dabei so unverschämt ernst bleiben konnte. Auch Le Beau fing an zu kichern.

Klink blickte wütend auf den Franzosen, der versuchte, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Aus meinem Lager gibt es keine Flucht, weder oben durch oder unten. Ist das klar, Hogan?" „Also, Jungs, hier habt´s gehört, weder unten noch oben." Plötzlich fingen alle an zu kichern und zu lachen. Hogan war erleichtert, nun konnte sich der Kommandant ja nicht mehr beschweren.

Klink machte ein entnervtes Gesicht. „Schultz, lassen sie die Männer wegtreten." Schrie Klink, drehte sich um und stapfte in sein Büro. Hogan sah ihm nach, manchmal tat im Klink ja fast ein bisschen leid. Aber daran wollte er jetzt keine Gedanken verschwenden, er freute sich, einfach noch mal in sein Bett zu kommen. Gut, dass es geschneit hatte, da würde es keinen Verdacht erwecken, wenn seine Männer in der Baracke blieben.

Oberst Klink schloss die Tür zu seinem Büro und warf seine Mütze wütend auf seinen Schreibtisch. Wieder hatte er sich von Hogan vorführen lassen. Klink wusste nicht, auf wen er wütender war, auf Hogan, wegen seiner Respektlosigkeit, oder auf sich selbst. Klink seufzte, es hatte keinen Zweck, die Dinge waren einmal nun so, wie sie waren. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und betrachtete den Stapel Briefe, der darauf wartete geöffnet zu werden. Dienstanweisungen, Rechnungen, nichts Außergewöhnliches. Klink wollte den Stapel schon weglegen und sich später damit beschäftigen, als ein Brief seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er nahm den Brief und betrachtete ihn verwirrt. Ein ungutes Gefühl kroch in ihm hoch. Dieser Brief bedeutete Ärger, und zwar von der Sorte, die Klink gar nicht mochte. Außerdem brachte er ihn in einen Gewissenskonflikt. Klink ging diesen Problemen lieber aus dem Weg und hatte mit dieser Methode den Krieg bis hierher soweit gut überstanden.

„addressed to Col. R.E. Hogan POW Stalag 13, Germany." Es war ein Wunder, dass der Brief es ins Lager geschafft hatte, vor allem in Anbetracht das als Absender das Department of Defense der US Streitkräfte stand. Klink wurde misstrauisch. Wieso hatte die Abwehr den Brief durchgelassen? War es ein Test, um seine Loyalität gegenüber dem Vaterland zu testen? Oder einfach Nachlässigkeit und reiner Zufall? Klinks Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er schmiss den Brief wieder auf den Stapel. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, fremde Post zu öffnen, obwohl es eindeutig seine Pflicht war. Sollte er den Brief vielleicht einfach verschwinden lassen? Er hasste diese Fragen. In was für eine Zeit waren sie da bloß geraten?

„Ganz schön kalt geworden „ stöhnte Newkirk und drückte sich an den Ofen. Le Beau schaute Newkirk grimmig an. „Pass doch auf, sonst fällt mein Soufflé zusammen." „D-Du und deine K-Kocherei." Meckerte Newkirk zurück.

„Aber fressen tut´s du wie ein Scheunendrescher..." „Leute, hört auf." Unterbrach plötzlich die Stimme von Col. Hogan das Geplänkel zwischen Newkirk und Le Beau. „Ich würde gerne etwas Schlaf nach holen." Stöhnte Hogan und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen seines Büros.

„Entschuldigung, mon Colonel," gab der französische Corporal kleinlaut zurück. „Wir werden jetzt leise sein."

„V-Versprochen, Sir." Bestätigte Newkirk. Hogan grinste seine Leute dankbar an. Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwinden, als die Tür der Baracke aufflog und Feldwebel Schultz hereinkam.

„Eine Scheiß-Kälte is dees da draußen." Schimpfte er und ging schnell zum Ofen. Er blieb kurz stehen und schnupperte. „Was brutzelt denn da Feines?" Wollte er schnell wissen. Le Beau konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ein Soufflé, Schultzie, und du kriegst gleich das erste Stück." „Au fein...Ach das hätt´ ich fast vergessen." Schultz blickte zu Col. Hogan, der immer noch in der Tür stand und neugierig war, was Schultz überhaupt wollte. Im Grunde hätte es sich der Colonel denken können, dass aus seinem Schlaf nichts wird.

Schultz setzte an etwas zu sagen, als Hogan ihm ins Wort fiel. „Lassen sie mich mal raten, Schultz. Oberst Klink will mich sprechen." „Woher wissen sie denn das?" „Wenn jemand stört, dann ist es Klink!" sagte Hogan genervt. Schultz verzog sein Gesicht. „Aber so können sie doch nicht von unserem Kommandanten sprechen." „Ist ja schon gut, Schultz" beschwichtigte Col. Hogan, während er seine Jacke anzog und nach seiner Mütze griff.

Hogan schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke nach oben. Er war wirklich kalt geworden. Missmutig stapfte er in Richtung Kommandantur. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt in seinem Bett, stattdessen durfte er sich mit Klink abgeben. „Was der wohl will?" Fragte Hogan sich.

Als er ins Vorzimmer kam, besserte sich Hogans Laune etwas, da er Frl. Helga sah. Klinks Sekretärin war ein Lichtblick in dem sonst so grauen und gefährlichen Alltag.

„Oberst Klink erwartet sie schon." „Dann kann er ja noch ein bisschen warten." Meinte Hogan und zwinkerte Helga zu.

Mit einem Mal ging die Tür von Klinks Büro auf und der Oberst schaute ungeduldig in sein Vorzimmer.

„Da sind sie ja endlich, Hogan." Bellte er seinen ranghöchsten Gefangenenoffizier an. Hogan warf Helga einen vielsagenden Blick zu und ging kommentarlos in Klinks Arbeitszimmer. Er setze sich ohne auf eine Einladung von Klink zu warten auf einen Stuhl und blickt gelangweilt aus dem Fenster.

„Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, dass sie mir meinen Mittagsschlaf verderben?" Meinte Hogan halbernst zu Klink, während er weiter hinaus in die verschneite Landschaft schaute.

„Wir möchten nicht gestört werden, Frl. Helga." Wies Klink seine Sekretärin an, bevor er die Tür schloss. Klink wanderte langsam hinter seinen Schreibtisch und schien in Gedanken versunken. Er nahm Hogans flapsige Bemerkung gar nicht zur Kenntnis. Sein Blick fiel auf den Brief, der immer noch dort lag, wo er ihn hingeworfen hatte.

Hogan wartete auf eine Antwort und blickte Klink an, als dieser nichts erwiderte. Klink schien einen innerlichen Kampf mit sich zu führen und wirkte so ernst, wie Hogan ihn nur selten erlebt hatte.

„Oberst?" Fragte er halblaut und ohne seine sonst so lockere Art.

Klink sah auf, blickte ihn kurz an und nahm den Brief.

„Colonel Hogan, ich habe hin und her überlegt, was ich tun soll. Sehen sie, ich kenne die Genfer Konventionen, aber ich habe auch meine Befehle als Soldat. Das verstehen sie doch, oder?" Hogan fühlte sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut und die gesamte Situation schien im seltsam.

Klink wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern gab Hogan den Brief.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso er überhaupt durchgekommen ist. Aber ich möchte und muss über seinen Inhalt informiert werden."

Hogan nahm den Brief verständnislos an, und grübelte über Klinks merkwürdiges Verhalten, das so gar nicht zu dem sonst so vertrottelten Offizier passte, den Hogan kannte.

Hogan riss sich von Klink los und sah auf den Brief. Mit einem Mal verstand er Klinks inneren Zwiespalt. Hogan ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er so etwas wie Respekt für Klink empfand in Anbetracht der Tatsache, das er ihm den Brief ausgehändigt hatte.

Hogan musterte den Brief, er konnte sich keinen Reim auf eine solche Post machen. Er machte ihn auf und versuchte sein Unbehagen zu überspielen. „Wahrscheinlich meine Entlassungspapiere, so sparen die meinen Sold." Scherzte er. Irgendwie konnte so ein Brief nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Col. Hogan las die wenigen Zeilen des Briefes und sein Unbehagen und sein ungutes Gefühl wandelten sich in bittere Gewissheit.

Er starrte eine ganze Weile auf das Papier, doch sein Blick verlor sich in der Ferne.

Oberst Klink war von der plötzlichen Stille in seinem Büro wie gelähmt. Er beobachtete sein Gegenüber und bemerkte die Veränderung in Hogan.

„Col. Hogan, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Klink und leise Sorge klang in seiner Stimme mit.

Hogan antwortete nicht, Klink war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Hogan die Frage überhaupt gehört hatte.

„Colonel, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss wissen, was in dem Schreiben steht." Klink kam sich schäbig vor, Col. Hogan so zu bedrängen, aber er sah es als seine Pflicht.

Wieder reagierte Hogan nicht, er starrte einfach auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Klink begann sich Sorgen um Hogan zu machen, ein solches Verhalten war er von seinem Gefangenenoffizier nicht gewohnt.

„Hogan?" Fragte Klink jetzt lauter. Hogan schreckte zusammen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Klink, den er aus leeren Augen heraus ansah.

„Ich muss wissen, was in dem Brief steht?" Hogan starrte in weiter an, als er plötzlich, ohne jede Vorwarnung aufstand, den Brief auf Klinks Schreibtisch warf und aus dem Büro stürmte.

Klink sah Hogan verdutzt nach, unschlüssig, ob er sich nun ernsthafte Sorgen machen sollte oder ob er wütend auf Hogan sein sollte, wegen dieses respektlosen Verhaltens, dass er zwar gewohnt war, dass ihn aber trotzdem immer noch ärgerte.

Er seufzte, schob die Gefühle weg, und nahm den Brief, der jetzt offen auf seinem Tisch lag.

II 

Klink legte den Brief beiseite und lehnte sich gedankenversunken in seinen Stuhl zurück. In ihm kamen als die Verzweiflung und die Wut anlässlich dieses Krieges wieder hoch, die er sonst tief in sich zu begraben wusste. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Hogan, wie musste er sich erst fühlen.

Klink fiel auf, dass er eigentlich gar nichts über Hogan wusste. Er war Amerikaner, Pilot und Kriegsgefangener; auf diese drei Punkte konnte er Col. Hogan reduzieren. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Hogan Geschwister hatte. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Brief.

"_We must inform you, that your Brother Private James F. Hogan was killed in action."_

Klink schluckte und sah wieder den leeren Ausdruck in Hogans Augen.

Wie würde er sich fühlen, wenn es sein Bruder wäre?

„Was der Alte wohl vom Colonel will?" Fragten Kinchloe in die Runde und begutachtete wieder seine Karten.

„K-Keine Ahnung, w-wer weiß schon, was Klink so denkt. Wenn er das überhaupt tut!" Le Beau und Carter konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und beobachteten weiter, wie Kinch gegen Newkirk verlor. Kinch warf die Karten auf den Tisch und rechnete nach, wie viel er Newkirk inzwischen schuldete.

„Nach dem Krieg bin ich ein reicher Mann." Lachte Newkirk und fing an die Karten wieder zu mischen. Kinch verzog das Gesicht. „Such dir jemand anderen zum Spielen, mir reicht´s!" Sagte er und ging zum Ofen, um sich einen Kaffee einzugießen.

Gerade, als er einen Schluck trinken wollte, kam Col. Hogan in die Baracke herein.

„Was gab´s den bei Klink?" Fragte Carter neugierig. Doch der Colonel reagierte nicht, sondern verschwand gleich in seinem Quartier.

„Was war d-den das?" Fragte Newkirk erstaunt.

Kinch zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ein solches Verhalten kannte er von Colonel Hogan überhaupt nicht. Er nahm noch eine zweite Tasse, füllte sie mit Kaffee und ging zu Hogans Tür. Er klopfte an, alle warteten gespannt auf eine Reaktion.

Als sich nichts tat, öffnete Kinch die Tür und verschwand im Quartier seines Vorgesetzten.

Hogan saß auf dem unteren Bett und hatte vor sich einen Stapel Briefe liegen. Er hatte das Klopfen nicht gehört und auch nicht bemerkt, das Kinch den Raum betreten hatte.

„Colonel?" Fragte Kinchloe und fühlte sich nun doch etwas unwohl in seiner Haut, so uneingeladen hier in Hogans Büro zu stehen.

Hogan schien ihn erst gar nicht wahrzunehmen, als er plötzlich tief durchatmete und sich zu seinem Funker umdrehte.

„Was ist?" Fragte er in einem Tonfall, den Kinch nicht zu deuten wusste.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, was Klink wollte?" Sagte der Sergeant schnell und bot Hogan einen Kaffee an.

Hogan fixierte Kinch für einen Augenblick und setzte an etwas zu sagen, brach dann aber ab und nahm den Kaffee. Er blickte eine Weile in die Tasse und schien sich in Gedanken zu verlieren.

„Colonel?" Hackte Kinch noch einmal nach.

Hogan blickte auf. „Klink? ------ Es...es ging um nichts Wichtiges. Nur ganz normale Kriegsnachrichten." Kinch sah seinen kommandierenden Offizier noch kurz an, irgendetwas schien den Colonel zu beschäftigen. Aber das war seine Privatangelegenheit, entschied Kinch, nickte und verließ den Raum.

Wieder alleine. Hogan starrte die Tür an, die Kinch hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Alleine. Dieses Wort gewann für Hogan jetzt eine ganz andere, eine erschreckende Bedeutung. Nie war er sich seiner Einsamkeit mehr bewusst gewesen, als in diesem Moment. Er mochte seine Männer, aber seine persönlichen Probleme konnte und wollte er nicht mit ihnen teilen.

Er blickte wieder auf die Briefe, die er hervor geholt hatte. Briefe von seiner Familie, seiner Mutter und seinen Brüdern.

Er war der Älteste gewesen, jetzt war er der Einzigste.

Er dachte an seine Mutter und sein Herz krampfte sich noch mehr zusammen. Für sie war es schon schwer gewesen, dass zwei ihrer drei Kinder in den Krieg gezogen waren. Als Tom dann als vermisst gemeldet wurde und er selbst in Kriegsgefangenschaft geriet, war nur noch Jimmy da, an den sich seine Mutter jetzt besonders fest klammerte.

Hogan blickte sich um, noch nie waren ihm die Wände so eng vorgekommen. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich, als wäre er wirklich und wahrhaftig ein Gefangener.

Klink versuchte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

„Du hast damit nicht zu tun", redete er sich immer wieder ein. Doch so richtig gelang ihm das nicht.

Er konnte den Gedanken an Hogan nicht verdrängen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er Hogan auf eine eigenartige Wiese mochte, wie konnte er sich sonst erklären, dass ihm die ganze Sache auf eine persönliche Weise berührte?

Kinch setzte sich wieder zu den anderen und grübelte über das seltsame Verhalten von Hogan nach. Die Anderen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an, er bemerkte ihre ungeduldigen Blicke im ersten Moment gar nicht.

„Und, was ist?" Fragte Le Beau neugierig.

Kinch sah in die Runde und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Colonel hat nichts verlauten lassen. Aber irgendwie schien er in Gedanken zu sein."

„Aber er würde uns doch was sagen, wenn es wichtig wäre?" Fragte Carter aufgeregt und schaute alle an, in der Hoffnung, sie würden seine Meinung teilen. Newkirk legte beruhigend die Hand auf Carters Schulter. „K-Klar w-würde er das, er l-läßt uns nicht im Ungewissen."

Carter war erleichtert; der Colonel war für ihn die einzige Sicherheit in seinem Leben hier. Auf ihn konnte man sich immer verlassen.

Kinch sah Carter genau an, er wusste, wie sehr Carter an dem Colonel hing, deshalb behielt Kinch seine Bedenken für sich. Aber er konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass irgendetwas anders war als sonst.

Die Stimmung wurde im Laufe des Tages immer gedrückter und schwerer ohne das jemand einen Grund dafür finden konnte. Der Schnee hatte begonnen am Nachmittag zu schmelzen und alles war feucht und grau. Man hatte von Colonel Hogan den ganzen Tag, seit er aus Klinks Büro gekommen war, nichts mehr gehört. Auch zum Mittagessen, das ein fester Bestandteil der Gemeinschaft war, war er nicht gekommen.

„Was ist bloß los?" grübelte Carter nach.

„Ach, er ist Offizier und die brauchen manchmal Ruhe für sich." Gab Newkirk zurück. „Glaubst du ehrlich?" „Na klar, komm spielen wir eine Runde." Newkirk fing wieder an Karten zu mischen, was sollte man auch sonst an so einem Tag anderes machen.

Kinch war im Tunnel verschwunden, und erkundigte sich, ob die Bombermannschaft der letzten Nacht ohne Zwischenfälle am Treffpunkt angekommen war.

„Wird erledigt Mama Bär. Papa Bär Ende." Kinch nahm die Kopfhörer ab, und machte sich noch ein paar Notizen. Dan klettere er die Leiter hinauf zurück in die Baracke.

„Gute Nachrichten, Leute. Das U-Boot hat das Päckchen von gestern Nacht wohlbehalten angenommen."

Die Stimmung war gleich eine andere. Zwar brachten sie viele Leute aus Deutschland raus, aber es war doch immer ein Risiko dabei. Und jeder einzelne, der es schaffte, zeigte ihnen, das ihre Arbeit hier nicht umsonst war.

„Und wir haben einen neuen Auftrag für heute Nacht. Ein Kontakt in Hammelburg will uns treffen. Irgendwelche Unterlagen für London. Ich sag gerade mal dem Colonel Bescheid."

Kinch ging in Hogans Büro, diesmal ohne an zu klopfen.

„Colonel, London hat sich gerade gemeldet. Die Leute haben es geschafft und heute Abend wartet ein Kontakt in Hammelburg."

Hogan schien an den Neuigkeiten nicht sonderlich interessiert, er zeigte keine Reaktion. Kinch wartete voller Unbehagen, bevor er den Colonel erneut ansprach. „Colonel, heute Nacht..."

„Ja, ich habe es gehört." Platzte es aus Hogan heraus. Kinch tat einen Schritt zurück; mit einem solchen Ausbruch seines Gegenübers hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Hogan sah Kinch an und schon im selben Moment tat es ihm leid, dass er seine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. „Reiß dich zusammen, Robert." Dachte er zu sich selbst.

Hogan räusperte sich und versuchte den Vorfall von eben zu überspielen. „Was ist mit heute Abend?"

„Wir haben einen Kontakt in Hammelburg." „Dann schick Newkirk hin, der ist dran." „Der Kontakt ist nur für Papa Bär persönlich."

Hogan sah Kinch kurz an. „Na toll." Brummte Hogan.

Kinch konnte den Gesichtsausdruck von Hogan nicht deuten und verließ lieber wieder schnell den Raum.

Es war dunkel geworden und die Männer der Baracke zwei saßen ungeduldig in ihrem Quartier und schauten auf die Uhr.

„Der Colonel müsste längst wieder aus Hammelburg zurück sein." Murmelte Le Beau vor sich hin.

Kinch saß auf seinem Bett und schwieg. Er war der Einzige, der den Colonel heute erlebt hatte; einen Colonel, den er nicht kannte. Irgendwie hatte er schon ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, als Hogan kurz nach dem Appell das Lager durch den Tunnel verlassen hat. Aber er wollte den anderen keine unbegründeten Sorgen machen. Doch anscheinend waren die gar nicht so unbegründet.

„Gleich kommt Schultz zur Zählung, bevor das Licht ausgeht." Sagte Carter ungeduldig und schaute immer wieder auf den geheimen Eingang, ob sich nicht doch was tun würde.

Newkirk stand an der Tür und schielte durch einen Spalt hinaus.

„S-S-So ein Mist! Da kommt klink."

Mit einmal war die Nervosität in der Baracke noch deutlicher als vorher spürbar.

Sie blickten sich ratlos an und hofften, Klink würde nicht zu ihnen kommen. Diese Hoffnung zerschlug sich jedoch schnell, als Klink die Tür öffnete, Schultz hinter ihm.

„Dann zählen sie mal durch Schultz." Kommandierte Klink.

Schultz ging durch die Baracke und zählte die Männer, sein Blick wurde immer flehentlicher, als er Col. Hogan nirgendwo entdecken konnte. Er sah Kinch verzweifelt an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wo ist Colonel Hogan?" Fragte der Oberst und ließ seinen Blick ebenfalls durch die Baracke wandern.

„D-Der Colonel schläft schon und will nicht gestört werden." gab Newkirk schnell vor.

„Ach, will nicht gestört werden?!" Klink ging auf Colonel Hogans Büro zu und öffnete die Tür.

III 

Klink betrat den Raum und beachtete die Versuche von Hogans Männern, ihn von dem Zimmer fernzuhalten, gar nicht mehr.

Er blickte sich um und konnte keinen Colonel entdecken. Er schaute sich noch einmal erstaunt um, um wirklich nichts zu übersehen; doch so sehr er auch suchte, Hogan war nicht da.

Aber das ist unmöglich, dachte Klink bei sich, nicht Hogan. Das passte so gar nicht zu ihm. Ihm fiel Hogans ausdrucksloser Blick früher am Tag wieder ein. „Er würde doch nicht eine solche Dummheit machen?" schoss es Klink durch den Kopf.

Er ging zurück in den Hauptraum der Baracke. Er blickte die Gefangenen nacheinander eindringlich an, bei Sergeant Kinchloe blieb sein Blick hängen.

„Wo ist Colonel Hogan?" fragte Klink gefährlich leise.

Der Sergeant, der es nie mit Klink direkt zu tun hatte, schreckte bei dem Tonfall, den keiner von Klink erwartet hatte, unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir." raunte Kinch und nahm dabei Haltung an, „wir wissen es nicht."

„Sergeant, sie wollen mir erklären, der Colonel ist einfach verschwunden, ohne das sie eine Ahnung haben?" Klink wusste, das Hogans Männer mehr wussten und er wusste auch, dass sie Ihren kommandierenden Offizier nie verraten würden. Er hatte Hogan immer um das uneingeschränkte Vertrauen seiner Männer insgeheim beneidet, er selbst hatte nicht die Eigenschaft so auf seine Untergebenen zu wirken. Doch jetzt war dieses Vertauen und dieser Ehrenkodex, niemanden zu verpfeifen, unangebracht, fand Klink.

Er wand sich von Kinch ab und blickte zu Schultz, der anscheinend immer noch verzweifelt versuchte, irgendwo Colonel zu entdecken.

„Schultz, geben sie Alarm und lassen sie die Hunde raus!" bellte Klink seinen Feldwebel an. „Und suchen sie das gesamte Lagergelände gründlich ab, vielleicht ist Hogan dort irgendwo. Und wir sprechen uns noch Sergeant." Klink warf Kinch noch einen wütenden Blick zu und verließ dann die Baracke.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Le Beau verzweifelt, nachdem auch Schultz den Raum überstürzt verlassen hatte. Draußen hörte man wie die Sirenen angingen und sich die einzelnen Soldaten Befehle zu brüllten. Etwas weiter entfernt im Wald konnte man das aggressive Gebell der Hunde vernehmen, die den Wald durchkämmten.

Keiner antwortete auf Le Beaus Frage. Kinch war auf einem Bett zusammengesunken, seine Knie hatten irgendwie nachgegeben, als Klink endlich gegangen war.

Es herrschte ein betretenes Schweigen, keiner wusste so recht, was jetzt zu tun war. Der Colonel war für solche Situationen zuständig.

„Ob ihm etwas passiert ist?" dachte Carter sich laut. Als er merkte, dass ihn die anderen erschrocken anstarrten, fiel ihm erst auf, dass er seine Gedanken wohl nicht für sich behalten hatte.

„Vielleicht war es eine Falle?" Newkirk ging alle Möglichkeiten durch. „A-Aber machen können wir jetzt nichts."

„Aber wir müssen den Colonel suchen?" platzte es aus dem Franzosen heraus.

„W-W-Wie denn? Die Hunde sind d-d-d-raußen und alle a-alamiert." gab Newkirk zurück.

„Aber..."

„Hört auf!" schnauzte Kinchloe auf einmal Newkirk und Le Beau an. Eine Diskussion war alles andere, was sie jetzt noch gebrauchen konnten.

„Newkirk hat recht. Wir müssen warten, bis sich Klink beruhigt hat. So wütend habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen." Kinch dachte wieder an Klink und schluckte. So hatte er den Kommandanten noch nie erlebt, er hatte ihn immer nur als vertrottelten Deutschen angesehen. Aber die Konfrontation mit Klink, zeigte ihm, dass auch der Kommandant unter gewissen Umständen gefährlich sein konnte.

Klink stand am Fenster seines Büros und beobachtete die Suchtrupps draußen im Wald, die bei ihrer Arbeit von den Scheinwerfern unterstützt wurden.

Am liebsten hätte er sich an der Suche beteiligt, aber darin sah er keinen Sinn.

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und blickte das Telefon an. Die normale Vorgehensweise wäre es, die örtlichen Behörden einzuschalten, dachte Klink. Aber was die wissen, weiß die Gestapo dann noch schneller, ging sein Gedankengang weiter. „Und die Gestapo ist das letzte, was ich hier noch brauche." Sagte er plötzlich laut und merkte, wie wieder eine Wut in ihm anstieg, die er auch schon vorher in der Baracke gespürt hatte. Er konnte sie sich anfangs gar nicht erklären.

Er war wütend auf Hogan, dass der ihm solche Schwierigkeiten machte. Und auch auf sich selbst; er hätte ahnen müssen, das Hogan den Verlust seines Bruders nicht ohne Weiteres verkraften würde.

Er hoffte, dass sie Hogan rechtzeitig finden würden, bevor er dessen Flucht doch an weitere Stellen melden musste.

Er trank noch einen Schluck und schaute dann in sein leeres Glas. „Damned war. There is no sense in being here" murmelte er und suchte dann mit seinem Blick nach der Bedienung.

„Mein Herr, wir schließen." sagte die Kellnerin, als sie den Blick von Hogan bemerkte und musterte ihn dabei.

Hogan schob resigniert das Glas von sich weg, griff in seine Tasche und kramte etwas Geld hervor. Er verließ die Kneipe, in der er sich vor über drei Stunden mit seinem Kontakt getroffen hatte.

Die kalte Luft traf ihn wie ein Schlag, er klappte den Kragen seines Mantels hoch und schob die Hände tief in die Taschen. Die nächtliche Kühle vertrieb ein wenig die Wirkung des Alkohols, doch dadurch wurde seine Stimmung nur noch schlechter.

Hogan lief die Hauptstasse entlang, die aus Hammelburg hinaus in Richtung Stalag 13 führte.

Eine Stimme in ihm warnte ihn, er solle nicht so offen auf der Straße laufen. Und sein Gewissen meldete sich. Warum war er bloß nicht gleich nach dem Treffen ins Lager gegangen, was hatte ihn dazu getrieben sich in einer deutschen Kneipe zu besaufen? Die Gedanken an Jimmy kehrten wieder zurück und trafen Hogan wie ein Messer ins Herz. Er wollte nicht daran denken, deshalb hatte er versucht seinen Kummer zu ertränken. Ihm war die Operation egal, es war doch eh alles sinnlos.

Aber seine Männer?

Hogan führte ein inneres Zwiegespräch und hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie nah er schon dem Lager war.

Das Gebell von Hunden schreckte ihn hoch. Schnell duckte er sich und kroch unter ein Gebüsch. Er fluchte innerlich, die Hunde konnten nur bedeuten, dass sein Verschwinden bemerkt worden war. Er schaute an sich herunter, er hatte keine Uniform an. „Da hast du dich ja in eine tolle Situation gebracht." Raunte Hogan zu sich und grübelte angestrengt, wie er da wieder raus kam.

Irgendwie musste er zum Noteingang kommen, aber wie?

Er blickte sich um, im Moment war niemand zu sehen und die Hunde nur in der Ferne zu vernehmen. Er schaute sich noch einmal genau an und lief dann geduckt in Richtung des Tunnels. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte er eine Bewegung wahrnehmen, Hogan drückte sich schnell in den Schatten eines Baumes und spähte in die Richtung, aus der die Bewegung gekommen zu sein schien. Aber er konnte nichts entdecken. Er atmete leicht auf, und machte sich weiter auf den Weg. „Nur noch ein paar Meter." Dachte er sich und war erleichtert, als er den Baumstumpf, der den Eingang verbarg, sehen konnte.

Hogan blickte sich noch einmal um und wollte sich gerade dem Baumstumpf nähern, als er das Knurren eines Hundes hörte.

Er blieb stehen und fluchte innerlich. Wenn ein Hund da war, war die Wache nicht weit. Er konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen, den Eingang zu verraten.

Einige Sekunden später tauchte tatsächlich eine Wache auf und richtete das Maschinengewehr auf Hogan.

„Feldwebel, ich hab´ ihn." Schrie der junge Soldat in den Wald und einige Momente später kam Schultz angerannt. Als er Hogan sah, war er sichtlich erleichtert. Doch als er sah, dass Colonel Hogan keine Uniform trug, war es mit der Erleichterung vorbei.

„Colonel Hogan, bitt schön, wo ist ihre Uniform?" fragte Schultz und musterte Hogan sichtlich unglücklich.

Hogan seufzte, erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was für Schwierigkeiten auf ihn zukommen würden.

Feldwebel Schultz sah weiter Hogan an, dann den jungen Gefreiten, der vor Pflichtbewußtsein nur so strotzte und sichtlich stolz war, den ranghöchsten Gefangenenoffizier augenscheinlich an einer Flucht gehindert zu haben.

Schultz grübelte eine Sekunde, wischte dann aber seine Überlegungen weg. Das hier musste er sehen, da musste der Colonel alleine durch. Schultz hoffte, dass Hogan eine gute Erklärung hatte.

„Na, kommen´s mit, Colonel." sagte er schließlich zu Hogan und folgte dem Gefreiten und Hogan ins Lager.

Klink saß wortlos an seinem Schreibtisch und sah Hogan lange eindringlich an. Hogan konnte dem ungewohnten Blick des Kommandanten zwar standhalten, wohl war ihm trotzdem nicht in seiner Haut.

Schultz stand hinter den Beiden und beobachtete die ganze Szene mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen.

Klink wand seinen Blick von Hogan ab und wies Schultz an, sie beide alleine zulassen. Schultz ging zur Tür und warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Hogan.

Nachdem Schultz die Tür ins Schloss gezogen hatte, fühlte sich Hogan total ausgeliefert.

Klink betrachtete Hogan nochmals von oben bis unten. Hogan war immer noch in Zivil und machte einen irgendwie verzweifelten Eindruck.

„Colonel Hogan, wie erklären sie mir bitte, dass sie keine Uniform tragen. Und wie sind sie aus dem Lager gekommen?"

Hogan sah den Kommandanten an. Sonst fiel ihm immer etwas ein, eine Erklärung oder ein Trick, wie er Klink um den Finger wickeln konnte. Aber jetzt blieb sein Kopf leer. Er versuchte gar nicht erst, sich zu erklären. Der Schreck, so gefasst zu werden, war einfach Resignation gewichen.

„Nun, Colonel? Ich warte!" Hogan gab noch immer keine Antwort.

Klink seufzte, seine Wut war langsam verfolgen, als er sah, in welcher Verfassung sein Gefangener vor ihm stand. Aber er konnte sich keine Milde erlauben. Nicht in dieser Situation und nicht bei Hogan. Diesmal musste er die Oberhand behalte, um seine Autorität nicht vollkommen zu verlieren.

„Da sie mir ja nicht sagen wollen, stehen sie bis auf weiteres unter Arrest." Klink ging zur Tür, um Schultz zu holen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Die Sache mit ihrem Bruder tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid."

Hogan hörte die Worte und spürte, dass sie ehrlich gemeint waren.

IV 

Hogans Männer hatten sich um die Kaffeekanne zusammen geschart und das Gespräch mitangehört.

Sie hatten über das Periskop mitangesehen, wie sich ihr kommandierender Offizier dem Tunneleingang genähert hatte und schon aufgeatmet, als er dann doch plötzlich gefangen genommen wurde.

Sie waren sich sicher, der Colonel würde Klink eine passende Geschichte auftischen und die Zweifel des Kommandanten über die seltsame Situation zerstreuen.

Aber nichts dergleichen geschah, Hogan verteidigte sich nicht, erklärte nichts, sondern schwieg einfach.

In Hogans Quartier war es ruhig geworden, die Aufregung war betretenem Schweigen gewichen.

„Was ist bloß mit dem Colonel los?" fragte Carter leise und unsicher und suchte eine Antwort in den Gesichtern seiner Kameraden. Doch auch die konnten mit dem Verhalten von Hogan nichts anfangen.

„Warum ist er überhaupt so spät gekommen, was ist denn passiert, wieso..." Carter brach ab, als er merkte, das die anderen sich die gleichen Fragen stellten.

Die Stille gekehrte wieder ein, jeder war in seine Gedanken versunken. Einige Minuten verstrichen, bevor Kinch plötzlich aufstand, die Kaffeekanne wieder versteckte und wortlos den Raum verließ. Le Beau, Newkirk und Carter sahen ihm nach. Normalerweise hatte Kinch immer eine paar aufmunternde Worte parat, er sprang immer ein, wenn der Colonel nicht da. Doch jetzt schien auch er ratlos, was die Stimmung der anderen noch verschlechtere.

Schultz führte Colonel Hogan in die Arrestzelle. Er beobachtete den Gefangenen und hoffte, das endlich eine flapsige Bemerkung von Hogan kam, die sonst nie lange auf sich warten ließ. Aber nicht dergleichen passierte. Schultz seufzte innerlich, als sie das Gebäude mit den Einzelzellen erreichten.

„Tut mir leid, Colonel Hogan. Aber sie haben den Kommandanten gehört."

Hogan ging ohne irgendwelche Anstalten von Widerstand in die Zelle.

„Schon gut, Schultz. Sie können nichts dafür," brachte Hogan niedergeschlagen hervor und sah sich in der Zelle um.

Währenddessen kam ein Gefreiter zu Feldwebel Schultz, wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihm und drückte Schultz eine Uniform in den Arm.

Schultz sah wieder zu Hogan, der immer noch in Zivil in der Arrestzelle stand. Schultz konnte sich nicht helfen, aber der ansonsten immer so schlagfertige Offizier sah verloren aus.

„Hier ist eine ihrer Uniformen. Der Kommandant will sie nicht noch einmal ohne sehen." Schultz gab Hogan die Uniform, die der Gefreite ihm gebracht hatte.

„Danke Schultz."

„Colonel Hogan, bittschön, reden´s doch mit dem Kommandanten, es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Aber wenn sie nichts sagen, machen sie es ihm doch auch nicht einfach!" Schultz sah den Colonel eindringlich an.

Hogan hatte den Mantel ausgezogen und wechselte gerade das Hemd.

Was soll ich Klink denn sagen, das ich Mist gebaut habe, dass das alles ja doch keinen Sinn hat!

Er schob die Gedanken beiseite, knöpfte das Hemd zu und schaute zu Schultz.

„Lassen sie das meine Sorgen sein, Feldwebel!" fuhr Hogan Schultz auf einmal an. Er wusste nicht woher diese plötzliche Wut kam, im nächsten Moment bereute er seine Worte und noch mehr seinen Tonfall. Hogan sah, wie sehr er Schultz getroffen hatte, der ihm doch eigentlich nur helfen wollte.

„Ich wollte mich nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen," erwiderte Schultz sichtlich kühl, nahm die zivilen Sachen, die der Colonel auf die Pritsche gelegt hatte und schloss von außen die Zellentür ab.

„Tut mir leid, Schultzi," murmelte Hogan noch, aber er war sich sicher, dass der Feldwebel ihn nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Die Karte an der Wand des Majors war mit roten Fahnen gespickt, jede stand für einen erfolgreichen Anschlags der Untergrundorganisation. Der Stapel an Akten für diese ungelösten Anschläge stapelten sich, in der Ablage für gelöste Sabotageakte herrschte jedoch große Leere.

Der Major saß sichtlich nervös an seinem Schreibtisch, der wöchentliche Bericht für Berlin war wieder fällig und er würde so ausfallen, wie jede Woche. Er konnte keine Erfolge vermelden. Er hatte zwar ein Verdachtsmoment, aber er konnte ihn einfach nicht beweisen.

_Vielleicht sollte ich mir mal wieder die Bewohner von Hammelburg vornehmen, die müssten etwas wissen_, dachte er sich.

Er müsste irgendetwas vorweisen, sonst wäre er die längste Zeit auf diesem Posten gewesen. Und der Major wusste nur zu gut, was mit inkompetenten Mitgliedern der Gestapo geschah. Inkompetent war gleichbedeutend mit illoyal und das war ein tödlicher Fehler.

Mehrere Männer in schwarzer Uniform patrouillierten durch die Straßen von Hammelburg und waren auf der Suche nach ungewöhnlichen Ereignissen oder auffälligen Personen. Sie waren auf Befehl des Majors noch so spät unterwegs und sorgten allein durch ihre Anwesenheit für Schrecken in der kleinen Stadt.

Anne hatte die Patroullie gar nicht bemerkt, als sie auf dem Weg nach Haue war. Sie war froh, endlich in ihr Bett zu können. Der Abend in der Kneipe, wo sie als Bedienung arbeitete, war lang gewesen. Und der letzte Gast hatte lange keine Anstalten gemacht zu gehen.

Der letzte Gast... irgendwie bekam sie diesen seltsamen Mann nicht aus dem Kopf; was es genau war, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen ließ, konnte sie nicht sagen. Vielleicht seine Erscheinung oder seine merkwürdigen Worte, die sie nicht richtig verstanden hatte.

Anne wollte gerade die Eingangstür zu dem Mietshaus, indem sie wohnte, aufschließen, als sie angesprochen wurde. Sie schrak zusammen, als sie sich umdrehte und die Männer in schwarzen SS-Uniformen sah.

„Guten Abend, Fräulein, was machen sie denn noch so spät auf der Straße?" fragte einer der beiden Männer.

„Ich..Ich bin gerad´ von der Arbeit gekommen," stotterte Anne.

„So, was arbeiten sie denn um diese Zeit?" wollte der SS-Offizier weiter wissen.

„Ich arbeite im Hofbräuhaus. Wir haben eben erst geschlossen."

„Das ist ja interessant, da haben sie ja bestimmt einiges zu berichten. Kommen sie doch mal mit uns."

Anne sah den Mann verzweifelt an, gerade schien einer ihrer Albträume war zu werden.

„Aber.." setzte sie an, als die beiden Männer sie packten.

„Machen sie uns doch keine Schwierigkeiten, wir wollen doch nur nett miteinander plaudern."

Die beiden SS-Männer setzten sich in Richtung Gestapo-Hauptquartier in Bewegung.

Hogan sah sich in seiner Zelle um. Sie passte zu der Stimmung, in der er war. Resigniert ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen. Wenigstens war er alleine, er rechnete nicht damit, das seine Männer ihn heute noch aufsuchen würden. Es wäre zu gefährlich, wenn auch nur einer für kurze Zeit fehlen würde.

Hogan war überzeugt, dass Klink eine Bettenkontrolle für diese Nacht geplant hatte.

Hoffentlich waren seine Jungs schlauer als er.

Hogan zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke hoch und verkroch sich unter die Wolldecke, die auf dem Bett lag.

_Wie kalt es hier drin sein kann_. Er starrte weiter in die Finsternis seiner Zelle und dachte über die Situation nach, in der er sich befand.

Mit einem Mal hatte alles seinen Sinn verloren. Ihre Mission, der Untergrund, sein Leben. Alles, was er noch empfand, war eine innere Leere.

Hogan dachte an seine Männer, für die er die Verantwortung hatte. Er verfluchte sich, dass er durch sein kindisches Verhalten das Leben dieser Menschen in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Seine Gedanken gingen über zu Klink, dem einzigen, der wusste, was vorgefallen war und an ihm nagte. Aber wie sollte Klink das in seiner Naivität verstehen?

Hogan wollte die ganzen Gedanken los werden, die ihm im Kopf herum gingen. Er wollte einfach nur schlafen und vergessen, alles einfach vergessen.

Die Männer in Baracke zwei waren drauf und dran den Colonel in der Arrestzelle zu besuchen, als die Tür aufflog und Feldwebel Richter mit zwei weiteren Luftwaffen-Gefreiten hereinkamen.

„Bettenkontrolle!" bellte Richter und zählte, ob alle anwesend waren.

Nachdem die Wachen wieder abgezogen waren, hielt es Kinch für besser den Colonel erst morgen zu besuchen, wenn sich die Aufregung etwas gelegt hatte.

Hogan wachte auf, als die Tür seiner Zelle aufging. Die Nacht war alles andere als angenehm gewesen, ein Albtraum jagte den nächsten, wenn er nicht vor Kälte dann und wann aufgewacht war.

Hogan blinzelte und erwartete Schultz zu sehen, stattdessen stand dort Kommandant Klink ohne jegliche Begleitung. Er blickte Hogan ernst an.

„Was soll ich bloß mit ihnen machen?" fragte er ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Hogan setzte sich auf und erwiderte den Blick von Klink stumm.

„Haben sie sich entschlossen, mir eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten gestern abend zu geben?"

Hogan blickte auf den Boden und schwieg weiter. Klink sah Hogan an und wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Hogan, sie sollten endlich etwas sagen, oder soll ich mit ihren Männern anfangen, die doch bestimmt etwas über den Fluchtversuch ihres Colonels gewusst haben!" Klinks Stimme klang ungewohnt aggressiv.

„Meine Leute haben mit der Sache nichts zu tun. Sie wussten von nichts," äußerte sich Hogan rasch, als er hörte, dass Klink seine Männer erwähnte.

„Na sieh an, sie können ja doch noch reden." Klink konnte sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Woher haben sie die Kleidung?" fragte Klink in kühlem Tonfall weiter.

Hogan zog die Beine an und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Knie sinken. Er wollte mit niemanden reden, aber er konnte es wohl nicht länger rausschieben, ohne seine Leute in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

„Die Sachen habe ich von der Wäscheleine von einem Bauerhof geklaut." Ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein und er hoffte inständig, Klink würde diese Geschichte glauben.

„Und wie sind sie aus dem Lager gekommen?" Klink beobachtete Hogan, er sah, dass es dem Colonel am liebsten gewesen wäre, seine Ruhe zu haben. Aber darauf konnte Klink keine Rücksicht nehmen.

„Wie ich raus..." Hogan dachte kurz nach, als ihm der schlecht geflickte Zaun am anderen Ende des Lagers einfiel. „Das möchte ich nicht sagen, Herr Kommandant."

„Hogan!" erwiderte Klink streng. Für beide war es eine ungewöhnliche Situation, da sonst Hogan immer die Zügel in der Hand hatte.

Hogan seufzte, hob den Kopf und sah Klink an.

„Durch den Zaun, der ist an einer Stelle leicht zu kappen. Sonst noch Fragen?"

„Colonel Hogan, nicht in diesem Tonfall. Sie wurden außerhalb des Lagers erwischt, nicht ich. Ich kann ihre Gründe zwar durchaus verstehen..."

„Pah, sie meine Gründe verstehen!!?? Sie verstehen gar nichts! Geben sie mir schon meine dreißig Tage Arrest und lassen sie mich in Ruhe!"

Klink sah Hogan erstaunt an, doch er konnte den Gefühlsausbruch seinen ranghöchsten Kriegsgefangenenoffiziers nur zu gut verstehen.

„Colonel, sie können ihre Ruhe lange genug haben. Sie bleiben dreißig Tage hier und danach sind für unbestimmte Zeit alle Vergünstigungen gestrichen. Und wenn sie jemand zum Reden brauchen..." Klink beendete den Satz nicht und hoffte, dass Hogan ihn verstanden hatte.

V 

Anne kauerte sich in einer Ecke der Zelle zusammen und presste verzweifelt ihre Hände auf ihre Ohren. Sie wollte die Geräusche aus der Nachbarzelle nicht mehr hören, das Schreien und das Wimmern.

Je länger sie alleine in diesem Raum war, nur diesen schrecklichen Geräuschen ausgesetzt, desto größer wurde ihre Angst.

Nachdem man sie auf das Gestapo-Revier geschleift hatte, war sie in diese Zelle geworfen worden. Niemand hatte sich weiter um sie gekümmert.

Doch gerade diese Ungewissheit nagte an ihr, sie wollte nach Hause, sie wollte hier raus. Sie hatte doch nichts getan! Am liebsten hätte sie geschrieen, aber ihre Angst war einfach zu groß.

Sie fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl schon hier drin war. Eine Stunde oder vielleicht schon fünf Stunden; sie hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.

Plötzlich fuhr ein Schlüssel ins Schloss und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Anne schrak zusammen, als ein älterer Mann in die Zelle eintrat. Er trug keine Uniform und hielt eine Akte in der Hand, in der er gedankenverloren blätterte.

„Sie sind Anne-Marie Pfeiffer?" fragte er, ohne dabei seinen Blick aus der Akte zu nehmen.

„Ja," antwortete Anne und versuchte jede Furcht aus ihrer Stimme zu verdrängen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang.

„Sie wurden gestern Nacht auf der Ventorstrasse von einer Patroullie aufgegriffen?"

„Ich habe nichts gemacht, ich wollte doch nur nach Hause," gab das Mädchen verzweifelt mit weinerlicher Stimme zurück.

Zum ersten Mal blickte der Mann sie an und musterte sie. Dann drehte er sich um und nickte einer Wache zu.

„Bring sie in meinen Raum."

Die Wache kam herein, packte Anne grob bei der Schulter und buxierte sie aus der Zelle.

Die Wache zerrte sie den Gang entlang einige Türen weiter in einen fensterlosen Raum. Das Zimmer war klein, weißgestrichen und ohne jegliche Einrichtung.

Nur ein Holzstuhl stand in der Mitte des Raumes, über im hing eine einfache Lampe, deren Licht unangenehm grell strahlte.

Die Wache stieß Anne in den Raum, das Mädchen stolperte und fiel.

„Auf den Stuhl!" bellte sie der SS-Mann an.

Kinch klettere die Leiter zum Tunnelsystem hinunter und ging langsam in Richtung Arrestzellen. Er musste mit dem Colonel sprechen, außerdem wollte London die Informationen, die Hogan am Vorabend von dem Kontaktmann in Hammelburg abholen sollte.

Als Kinch am Ende des Tunnels ankam, kauerte er eine Weile still an der Wand, um zu hören, ob sich eine Wache in dem Zellentrakt aufhielt. Er konnte jedoch nichts hören und stemmte deshalb die Öffnung in der Wand auf, die den Eingang zum Tunnel bildete.

Kinch ging alle Zellen ab, um den Colonel zu finden.

„Colonel?" flüsterte Kinch erst leise, dann etwas lauter, als keine Reaktion kam.

„Colonel Hogan!"

Hogan wachte aus seinem Dämmerschlaf auf und sah zu Kinch, der an der Tür stand.

„Alles in Ordnung, Colonel?"

Hogan stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„War schon mal besser. Ich habe den Kontakt in Hammelburg getroffen." Er gab Kinch einen Zettel, den er bei seiner Durchsuchung ohne Probleme vor Schultz versteckt hatte.

„Funk das nach London. Die warten sicher schon drauf. Ansonsten steht ja nicht Wichtiges an." Damit war für Hogan die Sache erledigt.

Kinch sah seinen kommandierenden Offizier erstaunt an.

„Was ist in Hammelburg passiert, warum sind sie so spät gekommen?"

Hogan hatte gewusst, dass diese Fragen kommen würden und er hatte nicht vor sie zu beantworten.

„Nichts ist passiert. Ich bin geschnappt worden, mehr nicht!" gab Hogan schroff zurück.

„Sir, ihr Verhalten ist seit gestern so ...so anders."

Kinch war sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut, aber er wollte Antworten.

„Ich muss ihnen gegenüber keine Rechenschaft ablegen, Sergeant!"

Kinch schluckte, so kannte er Hogan nicht. Der Colonel bestand nur selten auf seinem Rang und seiner Befehlsgewalt.

„Das sind sie doch, Sir! Wenn es unsere Operation gefährdet." Kinch erwiderte den Hogans wütenden Blick.

„Die Operation ist aber nicht gefährdet!"

_Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher_, dachte Kinch, beschloss aber, die Angelegenheit vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen und ging wieder in Richtung Tunnel.

Anne begann zu zittern, als sie aufstand und sich auf den Stuhl setzte. Der ältere Mann hatte im Türrahmen gestanden und die Szene beobachtet. Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts und schloss die Tür. Die Wache positionierte sich neben der Tür.

Anne fühlte sich gefangen, sie konnte ihr Zittern kaum mehr beherrschen.

„Wer wird denn aufgeregt sein? Wir werden uns nur kurz unterhalten, dann können sie wieder gehen." Der ältere Mann ging langsam auf Anne zu und fixierte sich mit seinem Blick.

„Was—Was wollen sie denn von mir? Ich habe doch nichts gemacht!"

„Man wirft ihnen auch nichts vor. Aber es ist schon ungewöhnlich, dass ein so junges Mädchen wie sie um diese Zeit noch auf der Straße unterwegs ist."

„Ich kam von der Arbeit, wir hatten viel zu tun."

„Hmmm, sie arbeiten im Hofbräuhaus?"

„Ja."

Der Mann setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und umkreiste das Mädchen halb. Als er hinter ihr war, blieb er stehen. Anne schluckte, sie wurde immer nervöser.

„Da kriegt man doch so einiges mit?"

Anne wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte, also schwieg sie. Sie spürte plötzlich eine Hand über ihr Haar streichen, als ein Ruck ihren Kopf nach hinten zog. Sie schrie auf vor Schmerzen und vor Schreck.

Der Mann hatte sie an den Haaren gepackt und kam mit seinem Gesicht dicht an das von Anne, als er flüsterte: „Stammtischgerede, üble Gäste, Fremde. Da wissen sie doch sicher einiges."

„Ich arbeite doch nur da," mehr brachte Anne nicht heraus. Der Mann ließ sie los und ging wieder um sie rum. Als er vor ihr stand, sah er sie lange an, als er plötzlich ausholte und Anne quer über das Gesicht schlug, so dass sie vom Stuhl auf den harten Steinboden geschleudert wurde und mit dem Kopf aufschlug.

„Du solltest nachdenken, Mädchen. Irgendwas fällt dir bestimmt ein."

Anne hielt sich den Kopf, als sie merkte, das hier Blut über das Gesicht lief und auf ihr Kleid tropfte.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht was..." weiter kam sie nicht, als ihr jemand den Unterleib trat.

Anne schrie auf und schnappte nach Luft. Sie krümmte sich zusammen und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nachdem der erste Schmerz abgeebbt war, öffnete sie die Augen und sah vor sich die Wache, die schon zum nächsten Schlag ausgeholt hatte.

„Bitte nicht," schrie Anne verzweifelt und versuchte ihren Kopf mit ihren Armen zu schützen.

„Na, es geht doch," hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme des älteren Mannes, der sich zu ihr herunter gekniet hatte und ihr ein Taschentuch auf die Platzwunde an ihrem Kopf drückte.

„Tz, tz, sie sollte besser aufpassen."

Anne nahm das Taschentuch und versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen. Ihre Gedanken rasten, was sollte sie nun erzählen?

Sie versuchte sich den Abend genau ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

„Da war nichts Besonderes. Der Stammtisch vom Kegelverein hatte ein Treffen. Die haben sich über die Ostfront unterhalten. Dann waren ein paar Wehrmachtssoldaten da...Und welche von der Luftwaffe." Anne stoppte mit einem Mal und sah den Mann fragend und ängstlich an.

„Gut so, erzählen sie weiter."

„Sonst..sonst was da noch ein komischer Gast. Er ist mir erst später aufgefallen. Er war der letzte."

„Was war denn an dem so Auffälliges?" hackte der Mann weiter nach.

Anne erinnerte sich an den Gast und fühlte sich mit einmal schuldig von ihm zu erzählen.

„Was war auffällig?" Die Wache tat wieder einen Schritt auf Anne zu.

Anne erschrak und redete schnell weiter.

„Er war alleine und schien niedergeschlagen und er sagte etwas, was ich nicht verstand. Ich glaub, es war Englisch."

„Das ist ja sehr interessant." Der ältere Mann griff in seine Tasche, holte einen Block heraus und machte sich Notizen.

Dann ging er in Richtung Tür, als er die Türklinke ergriff, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Sie können gehen, wir werden uns jetzt aber wohl öfter sehen."

Die Wache folgte ihm und sie ließen Anne verzweifelt auf dem Boden liegen.

Sie starrte den beiden nach, bevor sie aufstand und den Raum verließ.

Als sie auf die Straße trat, konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und beachtete die Passanten gar nicht, die sie nur abfällig betrachteten.

Major Hochstetter ging die Verhörprotokolle seiner Leute durch. Die Razzia hatte zwar die Zellen gefüllt, aber es war nicht Relevantes dabei heraus gekommen.

Hochstetter schnaubte vor Wut, als er die nächste Akte aufschlug.

Er überflog die Notizen schnell und wollte sie schon weglegen, als sein Blick auf einem Wort hängen blieb.

„Englisch?" fragte er sich laut und begann den gesamten Bericht aufmerksam durchzulesen.

„Das ist ja interessant!" murmelte er und griff zum Hörer.

„Lassen sie Dr. Klett zu mir kommen!" Er legte den Hörer wieder auf und ein kaltes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Wenige Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür.

„Treten sie ein, Dr.," rief Hochstetter.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Herr Major?" Ein älterer Mann in Zivil betrat das Büro.

„Sie haben heute morgen ein Verhör mit einer..." Hochstetter blätterte in der Akte auf seinem Schreibtisch, „Anne Pfeiffer geführt?"

„Jawohl, Herr Major."

„Diese Frau erwähnt hier einen Gast, der Englisch gesprochen hat."

„Ja, sie wollte erst nichts sagen, aber dann, mit einer freundlichen Bitte.." Beide Männer konnten ein eisiges Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Wo könnte hier ein Mann sein, der Englisch spricht?" Hochstetters Blick wanderte zur Karte, die Hammelburg und Umgebung zeigte.

Klett folgte seinem Blick und suchte die Landkarte ab.

„Im Stalag gibt es bestimmt solche Ausländer."

„Im Stalag bei unserem lieben Oberst Klink!" Hochstetter stand auf und ging zur Karte.

„Es wird Zeit, dass ich Klink und seinem Lager mal wieder einem Besuch abstatte. Und sie kümmern sich um unsere Zeugin. Sie sollte bei uns vorerst in Schutzhaft genommen werden."

„Ich werde Entsprechendes veranlassen."

„Gut, sie können gehen."

„Jawohl, Herr Major. Heil Hitler!" Klett verließ das Büro seines Vorgesetzten und schloss die Tür.

„Diesmal kriege ich diese Bande." Hochstetter ballte die Faust und schlug voller Wut auf die Stelle der Karte, an der sich Stalag 13 befand.

VI 

Nach dem Morgenappell standen die Männer zwischen den Baracken zerstreut. Carter warf missmutig einen Ball gegen die Barackenwand, während Newkirk eine Zigarette rauchte und Carter beobachtete.

„Das meint Kinch doch nicht ernst, dass mit dem Colonel was nicht stimmt?" fragte Carter Newkirk und donnerte dabei weiter den Baseball gegen die Bretter.

„K-Komisch ist der Colonel schon seit gestern?" erwiderte Newkirk und zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Der Untergrund hat gemeldet, dass gestern A-Abend in Hammelburg alles ruhig war, e-es war also der Colonel, der sich da reingeritten hat. Und uns fast mit!"

Carter fing den Ball und drehte sich zu Newkirk um.

„Aber das ist nicht unser Colonel Hogan!"

„Kinch hat schon recht, er war den ganzen Tag seltsam." Newkirk dachte weiter über das Verhalten von Hogan nach.

„Ach, Scheiße. Keine Ahnung, was m-mit dem ist!" murrte Newkirk und warf seine Zigarette auf den Boden.

„Vielleicht..." wollte Carter gerade anfangen, als Kinch zu ihnen stieß.

„Alles klar. London hat die Nachricht bekommen. Sie haben auch einen neuen Auftrag für uns."

„Ausgerechnet jetzt!" Newkirk trat gegen die Barackenwand, „Als ob wir nicht schon genug Probleme hätten! Hast du dem Colonel schon Bescheid gesagt?"

Kinch schüttelte nur den Kopf und schwieg einen Moment.

„Die genauen Details wollte London noch nicht funken, scheint ziemlich wichtig zu sein," brach Kinch dann sein Schweigen. „Ich geh zum Colonel, wenn ich genaueres weiß."

Dann kehrte wieder Stille ein. Alle hofften, dass sich die Situation wieder normalisieren würde und sie ihren alten Colonel zurückbekämen.

Klink und Schultz gingen in den hinteren Teil vom Lager auf den Stacheldraht Zaun zu.

„Also, Herr Kommandant, der Zaun ist bestimmt in Ordnung. Den hab ich ja selbst kontrolliert."

„Ein Grund mehr, ihn zu überprüfen. Außerdem ist Hogan jawohl irgendwie rausgekommen, oder? Wissen sie vielleicht eine andere Möglichkeit?"  
Schultz verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich weiß nichts, überhaupt nichts!"

„Wäre auch mal was Neues," brummte Klink und hielt vor dem Zaun an.

„Sieht ja auf den ersten Blick in Ordnung aus," murmelte er und find an, am Stacheldraht zu rütteln. Er brauchte nur ein paar Meter zu gehen, als dem Kommandanten eine Stelle auffiel, die notdürftig zusammengeflickt schien. Als er daran zog, lösten sich die einzelnen Maschen.

„Der Zaun ist in Ordnung??" schrie Klink Schultz an, der ein paar Schritte weiter ebenfalls am Zaun rumhantierte.

„Herr Kommandant, ich weiß..."

„Ich weiß, dass sie nichts wissen, sie Rindvieh. Bringen sie den Zaun in Ordnung!" tobte Klink, klemmte sich seine Reitgerte unter die Schulter und stapfte zurück in sein Büro.

Gerade als er die Stufen zur Kommandantur erreicht hatte, sah er einen schwarzen Stabswagen durch das Haupttor fahren. Seine Laune wurde noch schlechter, als er realisierte, dass Major Hochstetter im Wagen saß. Den konnte er nun am wenigsten gebrauchen.

Der Wagen hielt wenige Meter von Klink. Der Oberst atmete tief durch und versuchte seine Wut und sein Unbehagen zu verdrängen.

„Ah, Major Hochstetter, was treibt sie in mein schönes Lager?"

„Ich werde dieses Rattennest endgültig ausräuchern. Kommen sie mit Klink!" Hochstetter stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort vor Klink in die Kommandantur und weiter in Klinks Büro.

Klink sah ihm kurz nach, folgte dann aber.

An der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Appellplatzes hatte Le Beau die Ankunft von Hochstetter beobachtet und lief schnell zu den anderen.

„Kommt schnell, die Gestapo ist in Klinks Büro!"

Alle vier gingen in Richtung ihrer Baracke und versuchten dabei, nicht zu rennen, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Kaum waren sie jedoch in der Baracke angekommen, stürmten sie in Hogans Quartier und schalteten die Kaffeekanne ein.

„Klink, sind alle ihre Männer noch im Lager?" fragte Hochstetter und fixierte Klink, der gerade dabei war, sich an seinen Schreibtisch zu setzen.

„Was ist das für eine blöde Frage Hochstetter, aber von euch Schwarzen kann man ja nicht mehr erwarten!"

„Klink, ich warne sie!"

„Wie sie wissen, gab es noch nie eine erfolgreiche Flucht aus Stalag 13!" sagte Klink nicht ohne Stolz.

Hochstetter beachtete den Oberst nicht weiter und ging im Büro herum. Schließlich blieb er stehen und drehte sich wieder zu Klink.

„Wo ist eigentlich Colonel Hogan, den trifft man doch sonst immer hier wie eine lästige Fliege?"

Klink hatte das Gefühl blasser zu werden und schluckte, bevor er dem Major antwortete.

„Colonel Hogan?" Klinks Stimme schien fast zu versagen, er räusperte sich und erwiderte dann Hochstetters bohrenden Blick.

„Colonel Hogan ist in Arrest."

"Wieso das denn?" fragte Hochstetter wenig überrascht.

Klink gewann langsam seine Fassung wieder.

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und meinem Gefangenem."

„Die Gestapo muss über alles informiert sein. Könnte es vielleicht sei, dass ihr Colonel Hogan gestern einen Ausbruch probiert hat?"

„Selbst wenn, es gibt keine erfolgreiche Flucht aus meinem Lager!"

Hochstetter ging auf Klinks Schriebtisch zu, stütze sich dann mit den Händen auf und beugte sich zu Klink hinunter.

„Vielleicht keine erfolgreiche Flucht, aber erfolgreiche Sabotageakte!" flüsterte der Gestapo Major gefährlich leise.

„Und diesmal kann ich es Beweisen, und sie und ihr Freund Hogan werden erschossen!"

Klink sank auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und versuchte trotzdem sein letztes bisschen Mut zusammen zu suchen, um sich gegen Hochstetter zu wehren.

„Hier gibt es weder Fluchtversuche noch Sabotage, das müssten sie aber langsam wissen."

Doch Klink hörte sich nicht sehr überzeugend an.

Le Beau, Newkirk und Carter stierten entsetzt auf die Kaffeekanne, Kinch fluchtete leise vor sich hin.

Aus der Kaffeekanne war nicht mehr außerdem schließen der Tür zu hören.

Carter rannte in den Hauptraum und spähte vorsichtig durch die Tür.

„Sie gehen in Richtung Arrestzellen," rief er den anderen leise zu, die inzwischen in der Tür von Hogans Quartier standen.

„Mist!" raunte Kinch.

Klink stolperte hinter Hochstetter her, der schurgerade zu den Arrestzellen ging.

„Aufmachen!" bellte Hochstetter der Wache zu, als er in dem Gebäude angekommen war.

Hogan sprang auf, als er die Stimme von Major Hochstetter erkannte, der dann auch gleich in seine Zelle trat. Klink folgte ihm kurz hinterher.

Hogan sah den Major nur fragend an, doch er merkte, wie sich ein flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend festsetzte.

„Diesmal hab ich sie Hogan. Sie haben einen Fehler gemacht und für den müssen sie und ihre Leute jetzt bezahlen!" Hochstetter sah den amerikanischen Colonel triumphierend an und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Hogan erwiderte den Blick und sah dann zum Kommandanten.

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen?" äußerte Hogan sich in einem unschuldigen Tonfall.

„Sie wissen genau, was ich meine! Sie waren doch gestern in Hammelburg, oder?"

Hogans versuchte sich an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern, irgendeine Spur zu entdecken, die er versehentlich gelegt haben könnte. Er hatte gar nicht bedacht, dass er eventuell durch seine Aktion die Aufmerksamkeit der Gestapo erregt haben könnte. Er versuchte weiter verzweifelt sich zu erinnern, aber alles war mit einem Schleier verhangen, was zwischen dem Treffen mit dem Kontakt und seiner Festnahme passiert war.

„Sie können ruhig schweigen, Hogan. Das wir ihnen nichts bringen. Ich habe sie, es ist nur noch eine Formalität, bis ich auch ihre Kontakte habe!" Hochstetter drehte sich zu Klink um.

„Klink, der Gefangene wird noch heute nach Hammelburg überführt. Da sind wir auf Subjekte wie ihn spezialisiert." Hochstetter warf Hogan noch einen verachtenden Blick zu bevor er ging und sich wieder auf den Weg ins Gestapohauptquartier in Hammelburg machte.

Nachdem Hochstetter die Zelle verlassen hatte, ließ sich Hogan gegen die Wand fallen und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er bemerkte Klink gar nicht, der immer noch im Raum stand.

„Hogan, in was haben sie sich da bloß reingeritten. Waren sie gestern in Hammelburg?"

Hogan beachtete den Kommandanten nicht, sondern grübelte über seine Männer nach. Kinch hatte Recht gehabt, er hatte die gesamte Operation, schlimmer noch seine Leute in Gefahr gebracht.

Bei dem Gedanken an die Gestapo keimte eine Furcht, in ihm auf, die er kaum kontrollieren konnte. Aber er musste jetzt an seine Leute denken.

Plötzlich wurde er aus den Überlegungen gerissen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er war Klink, der noch immer keine Antwort erhalten hatte.

„Waren sie in Hammelburg?" fragte Klink noch einmal.

Hogan seufzte und setzte sich auf das Bett. Er versuchte sein Zittern zu unterdrücken, Klink bemerkte es jedoch trotzdem.

„Hogan, sie machen ihre Situation nur schlimmer. Ich versuche ihnen zu helfen!" Klink sprach mit fester Stimme und Hogan sah ihn verwundert an. In dieser Situation hätte er von Klink als Letztem Beistand erwartet.

„Ich war in Hammelburg, ja. Ich musste hier raus, ich wollte einfach weg." Hogan schluckte, was er da sagte war ja nicht gelogen, es war nur nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

Klink betrachtete Hogan lange, bevor er wieder etwas sagte.

„Ich werde mit Burkhalter telefonieren. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich Hochstetter aufhalten kann!"

Klink wollte gerade gehen, als Hogan aufsprang.

„Herr Kommandant, kann ich mit meinen Männern sprechen?" Hogan hoffte, dass Klink zustimmen würde.

„OK, sie können kurz in ihre Baracke. Feldwebel Schultz wird sie dann wieder hierher bringen."

„Danke, Herr Kommandant!" Der Colonel drückte sich an Klink vorbei und lief in Richtung Baracke zwei.

Carter sah den Colonel als erstes, als der zur Tür herein kam.

„Colonel, die Gestapo war hier."

„Das hab´ ich mitbekommen, Carter!"

Colonel, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Newkirk besorgt.

„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit. Habt ihr was in Klinks Büro gehört?" Hogan hoffte mehr Informationen zu kriegen, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Nicht viel, Hochstetter war da, er hat wohl einen Zeugen, der sie gestern gesehen hat," antwortete Le Beau.

„Mist!" entfuhr es dem Colonel. „Hochstetter lässt mich noch heute abholen. Vorerst werden keine Operationen durchgeführt. Ist das klar?" Hogan sah seine Männer eindringlich an.

„Da gibt es ein Problem, Colonel," warf Kinch ein, „London hat einen wichtigen Auftrag für uns, oberste Priorität. Sie kontakten uns heute abend für nähere Details."

Hogan setzte sich geschockt hin. Es kam aber auch alles zusammen, und das nur wegen seiner Unfähigkeit.

„Kinch, ich muss mit dir reden!" Hogan ging in Richtung seines Büros. Kinch blickte die anderen an, zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte dem Colonel.

Als Kinch die Tür geschlossen hatte, warf er Hogan einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Kinch, es tut mir leid, was in der Zelle passiert ist." Hogan wollte das los werden, vielleicht war das hier gerade seine letzte Chance seinen Kameraden noch einmal zu sehen und mit ihm reden zu können.

„Schon gut, Colonel," sagte Kinch schnell.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Hochstetter in der Hand hat. Aber es kann kein eindeutiger Beweis sein, sonst hätte er hier alles schon auseinander genommen. Ich glaube, es geht ihm um mich."

„Aber wie können wir sie daraus holen?"

„Gar nicht, das würde nur noch Hochstetters Verdacht erhärten. Kinch, du musst die Operation übernehmen. Sieh zu, was London will, versuch, dass es jemand anderes macht. Und wenn die Sache hier zu heiß wird, dann kennst du denn Plan."

Kinch nickte stumm. Er wusste, was der Colonel sagen wolle und er wusste auch, was es hieß, dass Colonel Hogan das Kommando auf ihn übertrug.

Schultz kam in die Baracke und suchte nach Colonel Hogan, der gerade mit Sergeant Kinchloe aus seinem Büro kam.

„Ok, Kinch. Du hast deine Befehle." Hogan sah noch einmal jeden seiner Männer an, bevor er zu Schultz ging.

„Der Kommandant sagt, sie sollen wieder in Arrest."

„Kein Problem, Schultz, bis bald, Leute," Hogan versuchte unbeschwert zu klingen, aber er gelang im nicht. Er war froh, als er im Freien war und den Blick seiner Leute nicht mehr aus sich spürte. Stumm ging er gefolgt von Schultz zurück in seine Arrestzelle.

VII Klink legte den Hörer auf. Er hätte es sich ja denken können, das er von seinem Vorgesetzten keinen Rückhalt hatte erwarten können. Als er die Gestapo auch nur erwähnt hatte, hatte Burkhalter eilig das Gespräch beendet. 

Klink seufzte, ihm waren im Grunde die Hände gefunden, wenn Hochstetter Hogan mitnehmen wollte, konnte er daran nichts ändern.

Hochstetter war einer von vielen; er repräsentierte die Idee des neuen Reiches. Keiner konnte dem anderen mehr trauen und Menschen wie Hochstetter hatten die Macht und keiner wagte sich gegen sie aufzulehnen. Klink bildete da keine Ausnahme, gestand er sich selbst ein. Er hatte zuviel Angst, Angst abgeholt zu werden und sang und klaglos zu verschwinden, wie schon zu viele vor ihm.

Sollte Hogan doch zusehen, wie er da rauskam. Er war nur ein Kriegsgefangener, ein Alliierter. Hogan hatte genauso Menschen durch seine Bombenangriffe getötet, wie die Deutschen auch, er war keinen Deut besser!

Aber Klink wusste, dass er Unrecht hatte, er wusste, dass durch genau diese Ignoranz Menschen wie Hochstetter die Macht in diesem Land hatten an sich reißen können.

Klink griff zur Cognacflasche und schenkte sich ein Glas ein, das er dann frustriert in einem Zug leer trank. Er dachte wieder an Hochstetter. Selbst wenn Hochstetter recht hat...Klink brachte den Gedanken zu ende. Ja selbst dann würde er Hogan helfen wollen.

Kinch sah noch einen Augenblick lang auf die Tür, durch die eben noch Colonel Hogan gegangen war, vielleicht zum letzten Mal. Kinch schob den Gedanken schnell zur Seite und spürte die neugierigen Blicke, die die anderem ihm zuwarfen.

„Was hat der Colonel gesagt?" wollte Carter wissen. Auch Le Beau und Newkirk sahen Kinch gespannt an.

„Major Hochstetter nimmt den Colonel heute mit. Wir werden erst einmal abwarten."

Kinch seufzte, als er hinzufügte: „Der Colonel hat mir das Kommando übertragen, wenn es zu gefährlich wird, werden wir hier alles dicht machen und verschwinden."

„Und den Colonel lassen wir einfach alleine?" Le Beau sah Kinch wütend an.

„Wieso holen wir ihn nicht einfach raus und verschwinden dann?"

„Sie würden uns sofort finden, Carter. Dann wären nicht nur wir sondern vielleicht auch der gesamte Untergrund in der Gegend gefährdet. Wir machen, was der Colonel gesagt hat. Wir warten ab, außerdem müssen wir die Nachricht von London abwarten."

„Aber Kinch, der Colonel...?" fragte Carter verzweifelt.

„Wir warten ab!" Kinch legte all seine Autorität in seine Stimme. Er wäre am liebsten selbst losgezogen, um ihren CO zu befreien, aber Kinch wusste, dass dies nichts gebracht hätte. Wieder einmal mehr fiel ihm ein, wie schwer es für Hogan sein musste, immer das Kommando und so auch die Verantwortung zu haben.

Ein Laster fuhr durch das Haupttor, kurz dahinter folgte Hochstetters Wagen. Der Major stieg zufrieden aus seinem Wagen aus und ging in Richtung Kommandantur.

Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte er in das Büro von Klink, der wie gewöhnlich an seinem Schreibtisch saß und versuchte sich auf die aktuellen Berichte zu konzentrieren.

Klink hatte schon auf Hochstetter gewartet, war jetzt aber doch sichtlich nervös, als der jähzornige Major vor ihm stand.

„Klink, ich will den Gefangenen abholen."

„Darf ich dann ihre Papiere sehen?" Klink versuchte alle Autorität an den Tag zu legen, die er gegenüber dem Gestapooffizier aufbringen konnte.

„Meine was?" brüllte Hochstetter.

„Ihre Papiere. Dass sie den Gefangenen übernehmen dürfen."  
"Bahh! Klink, was ist in sie gefahren. Ich nehme mit, wen ich will!"

Klink zuckte bei dem cholerischen Anfall von Hochstetter leicht zusammen, ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren.

„Wenn sie keine Papiere haben, kann ich ihnen den Gefangenen auch nicht übergeben. Hogan ist Gefangener der Luftwaffe und somit mein Gefangener."

„Klink!!! Sie werden mir augenblicklich Hogan übergeben. Ich kann jederzeit Gefangene zu einem Verhör abholen!"

„Aber nur mit Anwesenheit eines Luftwaffenoffiziers!"

„Klink!!"

„Tut mir leid, Major. Aber so sind nun einmal die Vorschriften, an die muss auch ich mich halten."

„Dann kommen sie eben mit, Klink!"

„Ein ander Mal gerne..."

„Wenn sie nicht mitkommen, dann lasse ich sie erschießen!"

„Wenn sie mich so freundlich bitten!"

Hochstetter warf noch einen verachteten Blick auf Klink, bevor er hinaus stürmte. Klink sank auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, er hatte gehofft, dass der Major Hogan hier befragen würde. Die Aussicht mit Hochstetter länger zu tun zu haben, ließ Klinks Stimmung noch schneller sinken. _Es hat keinen Zweck, Wilhelm, da muss du nun durch._ Klink stand auf und rief Hauptmann Gruber zu sich.

Nachdem er dem Hauptmann die Situation in knappen Worten erklärt hatte, verließ Klink sein Büro und wartete auf dem Appellplatz, das der LKW zur Abfahrt bereit war. Klink war sich sicher, dass Hochstetter schon die Befehle gegeben hatte, Hogan zu holen.

Newkirk beobachtete durch das versteckte Periskop die Vorgänge vor ihrer Baracke, während Le Beau vorsichtig durch die Tür spähte.

„Hochstetter und zwei SS-Männer gehen zu den Einzelzellen," berichtete Carter niedergeschlagen. Während die Gestapo mit Hochstetter unterwegs war, beobachtete Le Beau, wie Hauptmann Gruber zügig in die Kommandantur ging und kurz darauf Klink aus dem Gebäude trat.

„Der Kommandant scheint auch mitzukommen," flüsterte Le Beau Kinch und Newkirk zu.

„Davon hat der Colonel nichts erwähnt," wunderte sich Kinch und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

Hogan lag auf dem Feldbett in seiner Zelle und versuchte nicht an seine Lage zu denken. Er dachte an einfach daran, wie es wäre in einer Maschine zu sitzen und alles unter sich lassen zu können. Er konnte das gleichmäßige Brummen der Motoren fast hören und es beruhigte ihn etwas. Doch dann wurde er in die Realität zurückgeholt, als die Zellentür aufgestoßen wurde und ihn zwei Männer an seiner Jacke packten und hochzogen. Im Flur vor der Zelle stand Hochstetter mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„So Hogan, jetzt kommen sie mit mir und sie werden mich nicht mehr austricksen können."

Noch bevor Hogan etwas erwidern konnte, nahmen ihn die Wachen bei den Schultern, drehten ihn um und warfen in gegen die Wand. Man drehte ihm die Arme auf den Rücken und Hogan spürte kaltes Metall um seine Handgelenke. Hogan probierte sich zu bewegen, aber die Handschellen ließen ihm keinen Bewegungsfreiraum.

Die Wachen zerrten ihn aus seiner Zelle und trieben ihn mit dem Maschinengewehr im Anschlag nach draußen.

Hogan bleib einen Moment lang stehen, als ihn das Licht blendete. Er sah den LKW und zwei weitere Wachen, die anscheinend schon auf ihn warteten. Ein fester Stoß mit dem Lauf des Gewehres zwang Hogan, weiterzugehen.

Am Laster angekommen, ließ der Colonel noch mal einen Blick über das Lager wandern. An Baracke zwei blieb sein Blick hängen. Hoffentlich würde seinen Jungs nichts passieren, hoffentlich würde Kinch die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen. Hogan machte sich mehr Sorgen um das Leben seiner Männer, als um sein eigenes Schicksal. Dieser Krieg hatte schon zu viele Opfer gefordert.

„Auch schon da, Klink?" fragte Hochstetter genervt, als er den Kommandanten sah.

Klink überhörte Hochstetter und musterte Hogan, der ihn erstaunt ansah.

Klink spürte, dass Hogan überrascht war, ihn hier zu sehen.

„Ich werde sie begleiten, Hogan. Vorschriften." Weiter sagte der Kommandant nichts, sondern stieg in seinen Wagen, der bereit stand.

Hogan folgte mit seinem Blick Klink, als die Wache ihn anbellte, er solle auf den Laster steigen.

„Wie den? Mit Handschellen!?" erwiderte Hogan, als er sich den Laster betrachtete.

Ohne Vorwarnung spürte Hogan plötzlich, wie ihm der Kolben eines Gewehrs in den Rücken geschlagen wurde. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und sackte auf die Knie.

„Aufsteigen, hab ich gesagt," schrie ihn der Wächter wieder an. Hogan atmete kurz durch, bevor er wieder ausstand. Irgendwie schaffte er es dann doch auf den LKW, obwohl ihn nicht nur die Handschellen störten, sondern auch sein ganzer Rücken schmerzte. _Das war wohl ein kleiner Vorgeschmack, auf das, was noch kommt_, dachte Hogan frustriert, als der Laster los fuhr.

VIII 

„Goldlöckchen, bitte kommen!"

„Hier Goldlöckchen. Kommen Mamabär."

„Wir haben einen Auftrag direkt für Papabär. Es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit. Kommen Goldlöckchen."

Kinch ließ den Sendeknopf los und fluchte leise vor sich hin._Ausgerechnet jetzt musste so ein Auftrag kommen._

„Mamabär, Papabär ist momentan nicht erreichbar. Kann der Auftrag nicht aufgeschoben werden, oder von einer anderen Gruppe ausgeführt werden? Kommen Mamabär."

„Negativ, Goldlöckchen. Der Auftrag ist wichtig, wir haben keine anderen sicheren Kontakte in der Gegend. Was ist mit Papabär? Kommen Goldlöckchen."

„Papabär hat einigen Ärger mit den Schwarzbären. Wir halten uns momentan zurück. Kommen, Mamabär."

„Der Auftrag muss erfüllt werden. Das OKH hat eine geheime Sitzung in der Nähe von Würzburg. Der genaue Ort ist Rimpar. Wir müssen wissen, was in der Sitzung besprochen wird. Ein Kontaktmann wird sie dort treffen und ihnen Informationen geben, die an einen Kurier weitergegeben werden. Nähere Informationen erhalten sie von ihrem Kontakt. Der Auftrag muss durchgeführt werden. Egal, ob mit oder ohne Papabär. Mamabär Ende."

Noch bevor Kinch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte London die Funkverbindung unterbrochen. Kinch zog sich die zog sich die Hörer vom Kopf und warf sie auf das Funkgerät.

Der Auftrag war wichtig und die Befehle waren klar. Aber seine Hauptsorge galt Hogan. _Was würde der Colonel jetzt tun?_ Doch Kinch musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken, er wusste, für den Colonel waren die Befehle in so einem Fall das Wichtigste. Er würde sie ausführen. _Würde er das?_ Wieder kamen Zweifel in Kinch hoch und er fragte sich, was in Colonel Hogan gefahren war. Er hoffte, dass er noch Gelegenheit erhalten würde, das zu erfahren.

Aber jetzt hatten sie einen Auftrag, nur leider hatte Kinch nicht die blasseste Idee, wie er denn Auftrag erfüllen sollte.

Anne kauerte sich in ihrer Zelle zusammen. Wie lange sie jetzt schon hier war, wusste sie nicht. Sie hatte gehofft, dieses Gebäude und diese Menschen nie wieder sehen zu müssen, aber kurz nachdem sie zu Hause angekommen war, waren sie wieder gekommen, hatten ihre Wohnungstür eingetreten und sie mitgenommen. Sie hatte geschrieen und gefleht, aber niemand hatte darauf reagiert. Sie hatte gehört, wie ihre Nachbarn ihre Türen schnell verriegelten und hinter den Gardinen hervorlugten. Aber geholfen hatte ihr niemand. Wieder war sie in dieser grausigen Zelle, doch niemand hatte sich seit dem um sie gekümmert. Anne war mit ihrer Angst alleine. Im Gang draußen es relativ ruhig, doch plötzlich wurde die Stille von den Schritten schwerer Stiefel zerrissen. Anne machte sich noch kleiner, aber schon bald merkte sie, dass es nicht um sie ging. Sie hörte, wie eine Zelle geöffnet wurde und kurz darauf wieder zugesperrt wurde.

Hogan wurde in den Keller des Gestapo-Hauptquartiers gebracht. Er versuchte einigermaßen Schritt zu halten und den Befehlen der Wachen zu gehorchen. Doch trotzdem spürte er immer wieder, wie die Wache ihn mit dem Gewehr antrieb, schneller zu sein. Es schien den Wachen Spaß zu machen, einen Gefangenen auf diese Weise zu traktieren. Hogan wurde in eine Zelle gestoßen. Nachdem man ihm die Handschellen abgenommen hatte, knallte die Tür ins Schloss.

Der amerikanische Offizier sah sich in der Zelle um, während er seine schmerzenden Handgelenke rieb. Einige Sekunden später hörte er, wie die Zelle von außen geöffnet wurde. Hogan rechnete damit, dass er schon zum Verhör abgeholt wurde, stattdessen stand Klink in der Tür. Der Kommandant betrat die Zelle, die von der Wache wieder geschlossen wurde.

Klink sah sich ebenfalls in der Zelle um, die nur aus einem kleinen betoniertem Raum ohne Fenster und andere Gegenstände bestand.

„Wie geht´s Ihnen, Hogan?" fragte Klink, er wusste nicht, was er anderes sagen sollte.

„Ging schon mal besser." Hogan lehnte sich gegen die Wand, um sich dann auf den Boden rutschen zu lassen.

„Sie haben einen echten Fehler gemacht, Hogan. Sie hätten nicht fliehen sollen."  
"Das weiß ich selber." _Sie wissen gar nicht, was für einen_, dachte Hogan weiter, sagte aber nichts.

„Wieso haben sie nicht mit mir geredet?" Klink drehte sich zu Hogan und sah ihn intensiv an.

„Sie verstehen doch nichts, Klink. Sie wissen nicht, wie es ist, hier in einem beschissenen Lager zu sein und irgendwo einen toten Bruder zu haben." Hogans verdrängte Gefühle kamen all wieder hoch. Momentan war es plötzlich unwichtig, wo er war, oder was passieren würde. Er merkte nur wieder, wie weh es tat, dass sein kleiner Bruder nicht mehr da sein sollte.

Klink sah den Colonel lange an, bevor er etwas sagte.

„Ich verstehe sie besser, als sie meinen. Ich weiß, sie halten mich für einen Idioten, aber trotzdem weiß ich, was es heißt, einen Bruder zu verlieren."

Hogan sah Klink erstaunt an, in seiner Wut und seinem Schmerz hatte er vergessen, dass auch Klink Familie hatte.

„Ich hatte zwei Brüder. Mein ältester Bruder hat sich begeistert zum erstem Weltkrieg gemeldet. Er ist in Frankreich gefallen, ich bin zurückgekommen. Ich weiß nicht, wo und wie er genau starb, nur dass er nicht mehr da war."

Es herrschte einige Zeit Stille zwischen den beiden Männern.

Mit einem Mal wurde die Tür der Zelle geöffnet und zwei Wachen in SS-Uniform traten ein. Hogan stand auf und wurde auch schon von einer Wache am Kragen gepackt und in Richtung Tür geschupst. Klink folgte den beiden Männern und ihrem Gefangenen. Sie gingen den Gang zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Klink sah sich um und schauderte innerlich, an diesem Ort konnte man den Schrecken fast greifen, so deutlich war er zu spüren. Nachdem sie einige Zeit durch verschieden Korridore gegangen waren, wurden sie in einen Raum geführt, der nicht viel Unterschied mit der Zelle von vorhin hatte. Lediglich ein Schreibtisch und zwei Stühle standen zur Verfügung. Die Wache drückte Hogan auf den Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand. Klink kam unaufgefordert nach und beobachtete die Situation stillschweigend. Einige Augenblicke später kam Major Hochstetter in den Raum hinzu.

„Sind sie aus dem Lager geflüchtet?" Hogan sagte nichts sondern starrte den Major nur mit kontrollierter Wut an. Er spürte den Blick von Klink auf sich, der im hinteren Teil des Raumes stand.

„Major Hochstetter, sie kennen die Unterlagen. Colonel Hogan ist geflüchtet, wurde aber von meinen Männern gefasst. Da er mein Gefangener ist, wird er von mir dafür bestraft werden."

„Sie verhätscheln ihre Gefangenen doch, Klink. Sie sollten ihn für den Fluchtversuch erschießen. Das dürfen sie sogar nach ihrer so viel geliebten Genfer Konvention."

„Wie ich mein Lager führe, geht sie nichts an."

„Oh, doch. Bei ihnen passieren mehr merkwürdige Dinge, als in jedem anderen Lager. Und in der Gegend gibt es mehr Sabotageakte, als in ganz Deutschland zusammen genommen."

„Das spricht wohl für ihre Unfähigkeit, Hochstetter." Beide deutschen Offiziere drehten sich erstaunt um, als sie die fremde Stimme hörten.

„Was zum Teufel, fällt ihnen ein, in ein Verhör zu platzen!" schrie Hochstetter den Neuling an.

„Major, wissen sie mit wem sie reden? Ich bin General von Reichert, verantwortlich für die Sicherheit der OHK-Konferenz, von der sie wohl keine Ahnung haben. Spielen hier mit Kriegsgefangenen rum, anstatt ihren Pflichten nachzukommen."

Hochstetter wurde zusehens blasser, was Hogan mit einer gewissen Genugtuung beobachtete. Es war ein herrlicher Anblick, wie Hochstetter immer kleiner wurde, als er ohnehin schon war.

Der General liess seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern.

„Wer sind sie?" bellte er dann Klink an.

„Oberst Wilhelm Klink. Kommandant vom Stalag 13."

„Dann gehört der Ami wohl zu ihnen?"

„Naja, er ist mein ranghöchster Gefangenenoffizier."

„Der, wie ich hörte, in ihrem Lager ein und ausgeht, wie er will, oder was. Die Kleine da draußen hat ihn doch erkannt."

„Also, aus meinem Lager ist noch nie jemand erfolgreich geflohen..."

„Halten sie ihr Maul, Klink." Der General wand sich Hogan zu und musterte ihn intensiv. Hogan seinerseits betrachtete sich den General, der eine Gestapouniform trug, die ihn irgendwie diabolisch wirken ließ.

„Man sollte sie erschießen und die anderen gleich mit. Dann wäre Ruhe. Aber mich interessiert doch, was an der Geschichte von Hochstetter dran ist. Klink, sie und ihr Gefangener werden mich begleiten."

Hogan schluckte innerlich, was konnte noch schief gehen. Erst Hochstetter, jetzt dieser General.

„Jawohl, Herr General." Klink salutierte und schlug dabei die Hacken zusammen. Auch auf ihn machte der General alles andere, als einen sympathischen Eindruck.

„Und sie Hochstetter, sollten in ihrem Stall mal aufräumen und endlich den Untergrund in der Gegend aufdecken. Wenn sie noch die Zeit dazu haben, Berlin wird langsam ungeduldig..." sagte General von Reichert gefährlich leise mit einem Grinsen in den Augen. Daraufhin drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

**IX**

„Schultzie, Schultzie" Le Beau schlich mit einem Strudel bewaffnet durch das Lager auf der Suche nach Schultz. „Schultzie?" rief er leise in die Nacht und wedelte mit dem Strudel nin und her. „Kakerlake, mei, was machen sie außerhalb der Baracke" erklang es auf einmal hinter dem Franzosen. „Es ist doch so kalt, da wollte ich Ihnen den hier bringen" sagte Le Beau und schob dem Felwebel den Strudel unter die Nase. „Aber Kakerlake" rief Schlutz vergnügt und wollte den Strudel schon schnappen, als ihn Le Beau zurück zog. „Wir bräuchten allerdings den Laster für ein paar Tage?" „Wa-a-s, Laster??? Für ein paar Tage???" stotterte Schultz erschrocken und wurde bleich. „Was wollt Ihr den damit, wir haben doch schon genug Schwierigkeiten wegen dem Colonel!" „Eigentlich wollten wir nach..." „Sagen sie nichts, ich weiß von nichts und seh nichts!" „Dann müssen wir den Laster wohl ohne ihre Erlaubnis klauen" sagte Le Beau und wollte gehen. Schultz sah dem Strudel nach „Warten´s Le Beau, nur für heute Nacht, morgen müssen sie wieder da sein!" „Ok Schultzie" Schon machte sich Schultz über den Strudel her und Le Beau bereitete mit den anderen unauffällig die Abfahrt nach Rimpar vor. Wenig später saßen die vier schweigend im Laster. Jeder versuchte seine Gedanken auf die bevorstehende Mission zu lenken und nicht an den Colonel zu denken. „Wo werden wir unseren Kontakt treffen" unterbrach Le Beau die Stille. „Im Stadthotel, wir sollen nach Herrn Schmidt fragen." Antwortete Kinch. „W-Wie einfallsreich, w-w-as ist im Lager, wir schaffen nie bis morgen früh zurück zu sein" stotterte Newkirk. „Da können wir uns auf unseren Strudel-Schultzie verlassen, er wird uns schon decken, wenn nicht, umso besser, dann sieht Burkhalter, dass es ohne Klink zu Ausbrüchen kommt, ohne den Tiger geht es halt nicht." Alle lachten bei dem Gedanken an Klinks einzigartigen Rekord und vergaßen die bedrückende Stimmung, die sie seit einiger Zeit gefangen hatte. Wenig später kamen sie in Rimpar an und parkten den Laster in einer Seitenstraße, um kein Aussehen zu erregen.

„Laden sie den Gefangenen auf!" bellte General von Reichert die Wachen an. Hogan hatte sich langsam an die raue Behandlung und auch an die Handschellen gewöhnt. Er konnte diesen General nicht ausatehen, er verkörperte alles, was er an diesem Deutschland hasste. Oberst Klink schien diesen Offizier auch nicht sonderlich zu mögen, legte aber das perfekte Verhalten eines Untergebenen an den Tag. „Wo fahren wir hin?" fragte Hogan die Wache und bekam als Antwort einmal mehr den Gewehrkolben der Waffe zu spüren. „Das werden sie schon früh genug erfahren, seien sie dankbar für jede Minute, die sie noch atmen dürfen!" sagte der General und drehte sich zu Hochstetter um, der still und voller Missfallen die Szene beobachtete. „Ich übernehme den Fall, übergeben sie mir alle Papiere und ebenfalls die Zeugin!" „Das ist immer noch ein Fall der Gestapo und liegt in meinem Kompetenzbereich" gab Hochstetter zurück. „Wenn sie nicht augenblicklich meine Befehle befolgen, erstreckt sich ihr Kompetenzbereich bald nur noch auf die Latrine im Zuchthaus" Hochstetter wurde bleich und ging ins Gebäude, um die Befehle widerwillig auszuführen.

Anne wurde aus der Zelle geholt und raus auf die Straße geführt, sie erschrak, als sie eine Reihe Offiziere und einen Laster sah. „Aufsteigen" bellte eine Wache sie an. Voller Angst kletterte sie ungeschickt am Laster rauf. Sie blickte sich um und ihr Blick blieb auf einem Man in amerikanischer Uniform hängen, sie kannte das Gesicht und plötzlich wurde ihr alles klar. Er war der Grund, er hatte sie in diese Situation gebracht. Ihre Angst schlug in Wut um, sie starrte den Fremden hasserfüllt an. Der Laster setzte sich in Bewegung, gefolgt von einem Stabswagen. „Sie, sie haben mich in diese Situation gebracht" platzte es aus Anne heraus. Hogan sah sie verständnislos an, an welcher Situation sollte er Schuld sein? „ Was meinen sie?" fragte er die junge Frau auf deutsch, irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor. „Wegen ihnen hat mich die Gestapo verhaftet und geschlagen, sie waren in unserer Kneipe, sie haben mich in Gefahr gebrachte!" Plötzlich wusste Hogan wieder, woher er das Gesicht kannte. In dieser Nacht, in der er alles aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, hatte er wohl auch dieses Mädchen durch sein Verhalten in Gefahr gebracht. „s tut mir leid." Brachte er nur hervor und seine Schwermut kam mit einem Schlag zurück. „Es tut ihnen leid?! Wissen sie, was jetzt mit uns passiert? Die denken, ich hätte ihnen geholfen..." hilflos sank Anne zusammen, die Angst war wieder da. „Man wird ihnen nichts tun, sie müssen nur sagen, wo sie mich gesehen haben, dann passiert ihnen nichts." „Glauben sie wirklich?" Obwohl sie diesen Mann nicht kannte und er der Grund für ihre Lage war, schien er der erste, dem sie vertrauen konnte, sagte ihr ihr Gefühl. „Es wird ihnen bestimmt nichts geschehen" sagte Hogan voll Zuversicht. Anne beruhigte sich und die Situation wurde trotz der Wache entspannter. „ Ich bin übrigens Anne." „Robert Hogan, ich würde ihnen ja gerne die Hand geben, aber.." Hogan deutete auf seine Handschellen, die er seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr los geworden war.

„Wo bringt man uns wohl hin?" fragte Anne. „Das werden wir wohl bald wissen" Der Laster bog um die Ecke und kam zum Stehen.

Carter ging zur Rezeption „Ich würde gerne die Zimmernummer von Herrn Schmidt wissen?" Der Portier musterte ihn abfällig. „Ein Herr Schmidt ist bei uns nicht abgestiegen, mein Herr. Wer sind sie überhaupt? Da könnte ja jeder kommen und die Zimmernummer von Goldlöcken haben wollen!" Carter guckte etwas enttäuscht, drehte sich um wund wollte gehen, als sich sein Gesicht aufhellte. „Man könnte aber auch nach Papabär fragen!" Der Portier sah sich kurz um, niemand sonst stand gerade im Foyer. „Kommen sie in einer halben Stunde zum Hintereingang" raunte er Carter zu, laut „Verlassen sie augenblicklich unser Haus!" Carter ging und traf die anderen, die ein paar Meter die Straße runter warteten. Er berichtete kurz über die Zusammenkunft. „Also, unseren Kontakt hätten wir gefunden, hoffentlich ist der Rest auch so leicht zu bewerkstelligen!"

Im Stalag 13 trat Schultz nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. Sie waren nicht zurück gekommen, was sollte er nun sagen, vier Leute konnte er beim Appell nicht verschweigen. Hauptmann Gruber kam in Klinkscher Manier zum Appellplatz gestapft. „Melduuuung" brüllte er. Schultz find an zu schwitzen und zu stottern „A-a-a-also, seh´ens Herr Hauptmann, theoretisch sind alle da, wenn man.." „Schultz, was soll das heißen" „Also, vier Leute fehlen" sagte Schult kleinlaut. Kurz darauf ging der Alarm los und ein unglücklicher Hauptmann Gruber berichtete General Burkhalter.

**X**

„Willkommen in Rimpar, meine Herrschaften." General von Reichert stand im Foyer des Stadthotels und musterte seine Gefangenen und Oberst Klink. „Meine Haupttätigkeit hier dreht sich um die OHK-Konferenz, aber meinen Spaß werde ich mit ihnen haben, Colonel Hogan!" „Ich muss protestieren, Herr General. Das ist immer noch mein Gefangener" sagte Klink. Hogan sah ihn an, einmal mehr wunderte er sich über Klink in dieser Situation, der ihn scheinbar vor diesem General schützen wollte. „Klink, halten sie die Schnauze." „Jetzt zu ihnen, Hogan, wir werden uns gleich mal ganz privat unterhalten."

Er packte Hogan an der Jacke und zog in in Richtung einer Tür, die in den Keller führte. Er versetzte Hogan einen Stoß, dass er die Treppe runter fiel. Anne beobachtete angewidert die Szene. General von Reichert folgte Hogan in den Keller. Dann waren sie allein, Hogan rappelte sich wieder auf und griff sich an die Stirn. Er war mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen und blutete heftig. Er wischte sich das Blut weg und beobachtete den General.

„Sie müssen verrückt sein, das Unternehmen zu gefährden!" Der General funkelte ihn böse an und Hogan verstand nicht. „Sie haben nicht nur sich und das Projekt, sondern auch ihre Männer in Gefahr gebracht. Ganz zu schweigen von der Kleinen da oben. Hochstetter ist nicht so dumm, wie er aussieht." Immer noch verstand Hogan nicht. Der General kam auf ihn zu, packte Hogan am Kopf und besah sich die Wunde. „Sieht nicht so gut aus, aber das haben sie sich selbst zu zu schreiben, wir müssen den Schein wahren." „Wer zum Teufel sind sie?" fragte Hogan. „Das müssen sie nicht wissen, sie waren als mein Kontakt geplant, aber Papabär zieht es ja vor, ich selbst der Gestapo auszuliefern". Er sah Hogan verachtungsvoll an. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, die Konferenz beginnt bald, ihre Leute müssen den Raum verwanzen und die Informationen nach London schicken. In der Zwischenzeit versuche ich das Chaos zu beheben, dass sie angerichtet haben." Hogan dämmerte es, das er ein Mitglied des Widerstandes vor sich hatte. „Meine Leute? Wo, ich muss zu ihnen, machen sie schon diese Dinger ab" Hogan zerrte an seinen Handschellen. „Keine Chance, die Mission läuft ohne sie. Kinch kriegt das auch gut ohne sie hin, sie können den Keller hier genießen." Reichert ging ohne ein weiteres Wort und schloss den Keller hinter sich ab.

Kinch, Newkirk, Le Beau und Carter arbeiteten fieberhaft, um den Raum rechtzeitig zu verwanzen. Sie hatten nur wenig Zeit, ihr Kontakt war rechtzeitig aufgetaucht und hatte nur wenige Informationen preisgegeben. Es schien ein hoher deutscher Offizier zu sein. Kinch war es egal, sein Instinkt sagte ihm, er könne diesem Mann vertrauen. Also verwanzten sie den Raum und würden den Mitschnitt der Konferenz per Kurier nach London weiterleiten. Die Mission lief auch ohne Hogan, schmerzlich merken alle, dass niemand unersetzbar war.

Reichert setzte sich zu Anne und sah sie lange an. „Sie haben eine Menge mitgemacht" Zum ersten Mal sprach er nicht in einem barschen Militärton, sondern hörte sich fast fürsorglich an. Anne sah in misstrauisch an. „Schon gut, ihnen wird nichts passieren, aber nach Hammelburg können sie nicht zurück, die Gestapo wird sie nicht in Ruhe lassen." Bei dem Wort Gestapo zuckte Anne zusammen. Reichert setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Anne fühlte sich plötzlich geborgen und konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen. „Ich kenne den Mann doch gar nicht, ich habe ihn nur einmal gesehen, er sah so traurig aus, ich habe solche Angst." Weinte sie. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihnen nicht geschieht. Sie stehen unter meinem persönlichen Schutz. Dieser amerikanische Colonel hat sie durch sein Verhalten in Gefahr gebracht, aber das muss sie alles nicht mehr kümmern." Anne fühlte sich seit Tagen zum ersten Mal seit Tagen sicher.

**XI**

„General, ich darf sie zu so einem Offizier wie Oberst Klink beglückwünschen. Berlin ist stolz auf Männer wie ihn und sie als seinen kommandierenden Offizier." Burkhalter warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf Klink. „Reden sie wirklich von Oberst Klink, General von Reichert?" „Auf jeden Fall. Voller Einsatz hat er die entflohenen Gefangen gefasst und bei der Aufklärung von des Fluchtversuchs von Colonel Hogan geholfen. Offiziere wie ihn braucht das Land. Ich werde sie beide lobend in Berlin erwähnen." General Burkhalter konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, aber die Gefangenen waren wieder da und er wurde belobigt. Klink war vielleicht doch nicht ein solcher Tölpel, er sollte vielleiht doch seine Schwester heiraten.

„Und sie Oberst Klink sollten Colonel Hogan für seinen Fluchtversuch schwer bestrafen!"

General von Reichert verließ die Kommandantur von Stalag 13 gefolgt von seiner neuen Sekretärin.

Auf dem Appellplatz wand er sich an Kinch „Großartige Arbeit, Sergenant" flüsterte er anerkennend. Dann stieg er zusammen mit Anne in den Wagen und fuhr ab.

Hogan stand umringt von seinen Männern in der Kälte. „Er hat recht Kinch, gut gemacht. Ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen, ich habe euch im Stich gelassen und es hätte fast schlimme Folgen gehabt. Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen, ich hab meine Lektion gelernt. Wie ich Klink kenne, werde ich wohl noch einige Zeit in der Arrestzelle zubringen, aber der Laden läuft ja." Ein Grinsen huschte über Hogans Gesicht. Klink kam aus der Tür und verabschiedete General Burkhalter.

Als dieser abgefahren war, wand er sich an seine Gefangenen. „So, eigentlich sollten sie alle 30 Tage Arrest bekommen, aber ich will mal Milde walten lassen. Ohne den Tiger war die Verlockung zu groß zu fliehen und da sie sich gestellt haben, ist die Sache vergessen." Dann fiel Klinks Blick auf Colonel Hogan „Was sie allerdings angeht, Hogan, werden sie die nächsten 30 Tage in Arrest verbringen."

Auf dem Weg zur Arrestzelle, blieb Col. Hogan plötzlich stehen. „Colonel, bitte, machen sie nicht schon wieder Probleme" bettelte ihn Schultz an. Bei dem Gedanken, alleine im Arrest zu sitzen, wurde Hogan ganz anders. „Schultz, könnte ich noch Oberst Klink sprechen?" Seufzend ging der Feldwebel mit Hogan zum Büro des Kommandanten. „tschuldigens Herr Oberst, aber der Hogan will sie noch sprechen." „Schicken sie ihn rein." Hogan betrat den Raum und wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte. „Was wollten sie, Col Hogan?" unterbrach Klink die Stille. „Nun, ich, ich wollte mich nur bedanken und entschuldigen..ich.." „Sie müssen nicht weiter reden, ich verstehe, was sie meinen." „Herr Oberst, schicken sie mich nicht alleine in diese Zelle, ich werde mit allem nicht fertig. Meine Gedanken drehen sich immer wieder um Jimmy, er...er war doch mein Bruder." „Setzen sie sich Hogan." Klink schenkte wie Cognac ein, es wurde ein langes Gespräch und in gewisser Weise der Anfang einer Freundschaft.

Ende

58


End file.
